Shadowcat: A Samcedes Tale
by LadyPagemaster7
Summary: It's year 2004. Young photojournalist, Sam Evans, is in love with the infamous thief Shadowcat, but begins to show feelings for the mysterious Mercedes Jones. Will he discover the true identity of Shadowcat before it's too late? Rated M for mature themes. Main Characters: Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman and Tina Cohen-Chang.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowcat: A Samcedes/Sancedes/Mikecedes Tale**

[The year is 2004. Sam Evans, a young photojournalist ventures to Havana, to cover the opening of the largest art museum in the world. Also in attendance is the mysterious and beautiful Princess of San Carlo. With the most valued art and artifacts known to man, including the Capulet Dagger, all in one place, everyone is on their toes trying to guess if the infamous, lady cat burglar, Shadowcat, will strike. Who is this beautiful thief? Will Sam Evans stop her or will he find true love? Main characters are Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman, and Mike Chang who is the main villain.]

When the jet plane landed on the ground, Sam could feel the butterflies lift in his stomach. He had never traveled out of the Midwest let alone overseas, and he knew this would be the trip of a lifetime.

Tina poked Sam in the shoulder.

"Look over there! I can see the capitol building," she said.

Sam looked where his cousin pointed.

"Yeah, it's something," he said, deciding to wait till he got off the plane before he took pictures.

Tina held onto Sam's arm as the two stepped down the stairs leading to the pavement.

A chauffer standing next to a black town car waited to greet them.

"Are you Mr. Evans and company?" the old man asked.

"Er… Si?" Sam replied.

"Very good," the chauffer replied, opening the car door for Sam and Tina. The two got inside.

…

For most of the ride into Havana, Tina stuck her head out the window, taking in all the old architecture surrounding the city. She resisted taking out her sketch book and instead tried to put to memory which buildings she would visit to make decent sketch. She momentarily took her eyes off the road to look at Sam who sat quietly and un-intrigued in the seat next to her.

"How are you not completely overwhelmed by the sight of this place?" Tina asked.

"It is beautiful," he said honestly but without enthusiasm.

Tina rolled her eyes.

"Why spend all that money getting an art degree in photography if you're too lazy to pick up your camera and take a picture?" she said.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I guess…I'm waiting to be inspired."

The car stopped.

"We're here sir," the chauffer said.

Sam and Tina got out of the car while the chauffer held the door open for them.

"Oh my God," Tina said.

She and Sam stood in front of large Neo-Baroque style building.

"SAM! You made it!"

Puck ran down the stone stairway to reach his friend.

Puck picked up Sam, managing to lift his feet from the ground

Sam laughed, pulling Puck off of him.

"How long has it been?" Puck said, looking at Sam and his notably shorter hair.

"Couple years," Sam said, happy to see the years were good to his old college buddy.

Puck's eyes traveled to Tina.

"Damn, Tina, you filled out. How's Artie?" Puck asked.

"He's fine, we broke up," Tina said, hugging Puck.

"Eh, yall two will be back together by New Years," Puck said teasingly.

"I'm just glad you finally shaved off that ridiculous mohawk," Tina said, touching Puck's head.

"Hey, we were art majors, leave me alone. It was my mom's idea to get rid of it – one of the necessary sacrifices I had to make to take over the company."

"So no more partying for you then," Sam said.

"Oh no no. The puckasaurus will always be the life of the party."

"This is where we are staying?" Tina said, looking at the building.

"No, this is the Grand Theatre, where they opera house and ballet theatre are located," Puck explained. "The executive board is renting out half the building for business purposes and for the banquet tomorrow night. You gotta see the ballroom Tina, you're gonna piss yourself."

"Really eloquent, Noah," Tina said sarcastically.

"You wanna have a look?" Puck asked.

"No thanks," said Tina. "I want to have a look around city first."

"Be careful! This ain't the sweet streets of Lima," Puck said.

Tina hurried back down the steps and got back into the car.

Puck put his arm on Sam's shoulder as the two entered the grand theatre.

"Sam, this new art museum is going to put ND Corp on the map like it's never been," Puck told Sam.

"I'm really happy for you Puck. You actually did it," Sam said, looking at the spiraling stairs.

"The artifacts have been arriving all summer. Contracts with the government to build the museum on the Isla de la Juventard are all in order. We've been building all summer. Of course we won't be finished in time for the exhibition which is why it'll be held here in the Grand Theatre for all the world to see."

Sam still looked around at the architecture.

"Aren't you a little worried though? They'll be almost a billion dollars' worth of merchandise in here that a lot of people would kill to have," Sam said.

Puck smirked.

"Have no fear. I've got it covered," he said, leading Sam to the second floor where the company was renting office space.

"Mike! Over here!"

There was a group of business men coming out of a meeting. The youngest, dressed in a completely black suit confidently walked up to Puck and Sam.

"Sam, I want you to meet Michael Chang. He's head of security and first in line to takeover CAI Corp, the greatest art insurance security on the planet," Puck said. "We went to grad school together in Cambridge."

Mike held out his hand to shake Sam's.

Sam tried not to wince when Mike crushed it.

Though Sam knew he and Mike were around the same age, he understood that this guy was far more serious and calculating than any twenty-something should be.

Sam took his hand back.

"I've heard of your family," Sam said. "You guys really are the best security."

"Well, we must make sure all our client's investments remain safe," Mike replied.

"Like the crown of Marie Antoinette?" Sam said.

Mike narrowed his eyes.

Sam smirked.

"Yeah, I heard about how Shadowcat slipped right through your fingers in Paris," Sam said.

Mike smiled politely.

"Yes well, if I'd been the lead on the capture of Shadowcat, I would have shot her while she was flying out the window," Mike said coldly.

"She's rumored to be the most beautiful woman on earth," Puck said. "One look from her and her enemies fall to their knees in love."

"A myth," Mike replied. "It's not the look of love so much as the 900 vault taser to the groin that really brings men to their knees."

"So she really is a woman?" Sam said.

Mike raised his eyebrow.

"What's your interest in Shadowcat?"

Sam shrugged his shoulder coolly.

"Who wouldn't be interested in a lady who has outsmarted the greatest men?" he said.

"She is no lady. She's a thief," Mike said.

"Come on Sam I Am, let's leave Michael to his work," Puck said, leading Sam upstairs.

"That guy's a jerk," Sam said, when he and Puck were away from listening ears.

"Hey, he's under a lot of pressure. His parents are conditioning him to take over the family company," Puck said.

Sam scoffed.

"Did his parents also stick a chopstick up his ass?"

Puck laughed.

"He seems uptight but let me tell ya, that jerk pulls swimsuit models on the daily. Guess who he's dating now," Puck said.

"Mischa Barton or some Tyra Banks wannabe," Sam guessed.

"Nope, the Princess of San Carlo,"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Bullshit."

"Swear to god dude," said Puck,

"THE Princess of San Carlo. The heir to the last royal South American family Princess of San Carlo?!" Sam said.

Puck laughed.

"Yup, and she's coming tonight to the banquet,"

Sam scratched the back of his head.

"That's crazy," Sam said.

The biggest recent story among art enthusiasts was the lost heir of San Carlo. Almost two decades ago the royal family was massacred and the royal palace was robbed of its treasures. All were thought to be dead, until the youngest Princess turned up last year, reclaiming her throne to the small island of San Carlo. It was a real-life fairytale.

"This is your night dude. All the hottest richest drunk women are going to be here tonight, and you don't even have to chat them up, You can just say 'Hey can I take your picture?' and they'll sleep with you," Puck said eagerly.

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know man. It just seems too soon to get back in the dating game," Sam said.

Puck groaned.

"Come on! You and Quinn have been broken up for like a year!" he exclaimed.

"We were together since high school! How do you expect me to get over her that fast?" Sam said.

"Dude! She cheated on you with Finn, dumb-as-rocks Finn. Obviously the girl ain't as perfect as you thought she was," Puck said harshly.

The conversation reminded Sam why he never went to Puck for relationship advice.

"I don't know man," Sam said.

Puck put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Man, forget Quinn. You're in paradise right now. Just focus on having a good time tonight, and maybe a fine-ass heiress will take pity on you and touch your penis," Puck said.

Sam shook his head and smiled.

"There's something wrong with you. Alright, I'll go," Sam said.

β

Tina sketched the base of St. Paul's church as people passed back and forth from it.

When she raised her eyes to the top of the church ruins, her view was blocked the beam of light refracting off of the flag pole.

She backed up a few feet.

It got a little better but still wasn't ideal.

Tina took out her camera from her purse to see if this would offer her a better picture.

Completely taken by her need to get a perfect shot, Tina backed up more and more, entirely unaware just where her feet might be carrying her.

In what seemed like in a two seconds, Tina felt her foot miss a step all the way into the street. Her ears were filled with that of a car ferociously honking it's horn. The car swerved, but not enough to miss Tina completely. Tina could not even catch her balance, let alone move out of the way. Just when the car was no doubt about to strike her, Tina felt herself being yanked forward by an unknown force.

Tina fell into Santana's arms,

"Oh my god! Oh my God!" Tina exclaimed, as Santana let go of her.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

Tina looked up at her rescuer.

A gorgeous slender woman with long black hair, copper skin and dark eyes stared down at her. This woman looked like a super model. Her beautiful eyes expressed slight concern but mostly annoyance.

"You…you saved my camera," Tina breathed.

Santana furrowed her brow at the air-headed girl.

"Princess!"

Tina watched as a shorter, but equally pretty, dark skinned woman ran towards her rescuer.

Her wavy hair bounced from side to side as she rushed to Santana.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked Santana.

"Yes, of course. I knew we shouldn't have visited the church. Too many tourists," Santana said, dusting off her dress.

"Princess?" Tina said to herself, as the two ladies talked.

"Are you alright miss? Habla ingles?" Mercedes asked Tina.

Tina, who was in some sort of daze snapped out of it.

"Yes, I'm fine," Tina said.

"You should be more careful next time. Almost got a free facelift from that car," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Yeah I did…" Tina said, blushing.

Tina was taken aback by the two women who seemed to have dropped out of a victoria secret catalog. Both wore four-inch heels and were dressed as if they stepped off of a runway.

"We should go. The banquet starts in a few hours," Santana said, walking away.

"Alright my lady," Mercedes replied.

Mercedes turned around to face Tina. She handed her a business card.

"If your camera doesn't work when you turn it on just call this number and we'll pay for a new one, and by 'we' I mean the Princess," Mercedes said with a wink.

Tina smiled.

She watched Mercedes catch up to Santana who climbed into a Limo with diplomatic flags.

Mercedes got into the limo.

The chauffer closed the door.

"Did you give that girl our number?" Santana asked, checking her makeup in a mirror.

Mercedes' devious smile answered that question.

"I think that could backfire on us. I regret pulling her out of the street already," Santana said coldly.

"Oh come now. She was cute," Mercedes said. "Plus, I thought you liked brunettes."

"I actually prefer blondes," Santana replied with a smirk.

"I'm hurt your grace," Mercedes said playfully as the limo drove off.

β

The party had been going on for half an hour.

Puck did not lie to Sam. There were many beautiful women in the hall, all skinnier than the next, and all severely uptight.

Not in the mood to converse with strangers, Sam stayed on the second floor, taking pictures of the party downstairs. Tina, who was equally shy, stood next to him.

"You don't have to stick with me all night," Sam said. "Go have fun."

"I was having fun till I found out that these ladies' dresses cost more than my student loans," Tina said, sipping her glass of champagne.

Sam chuckled.

"You look great," Sam said, nudging his cousin.

Tina smiled and adjusted her black dress.

The bustle of the crowd got notably slower when the two more guests arrived at the banquet.

Sam took a picture of the woman who stood next to Mike.

"Oh my god that's her!" Tina said, elbowing Sam.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The woman who just came in! She's the one who saved my life today!" Tina said, starting to fix her hair.

"Your rescuer is the Princess of San Carlo?" Sam said, putting down his camera.

Puck walked up to Santana and Mike. He bowed before kissing her on either cheek. He then kissed the hand of the darker skinned girl standing behind the princess.

Sam looked at this other girl through his camera lens. He hadn't noticed her until then. By the way she was standing behind the princess, she clearly worked for her.

Puck led Santana and Mike up the stairs while the other girl followed.

"Princess, I want you to meet my close friends Sam and Tina. Sam, this is her Royal Highness Princessa Aurora Monica Manuel-Castile. Did I get that right?" Puck asked.

"You can just call me Princess," Santana said, holding out her hand for Sam to shake.

"Oh, it's you," Santana added when she noticed Tina.

"I can't believe we're meeting again; it's like fate," Tina said.

Sam's eyes momentarily traveled to the girl standing behind Santana. Her hair was down unlike most of the women in the room. Her wavy tresses covered one of her dark brown eyes. She wore a long matte black dress that was strapless and shaped her into a dark hour-glass. Her lips were full and oddly perfect like Jessica Rabbit. As she breathed, her breasts slowly rose up and down. Sam was concentrating so hard on the girl he was surprised to see she was staring right at him. Sam quickly averted his eyes, attempting to play off the fact he was ogling the Princess' lady. She smiled, knowing full well that he was checking her out.

"Sam, this is Mercedes, the princess' lady-in-waiting," Puck said.

"Hi," Sam said quickly, still refusing to look again at Mercedes.

"Why were you guys so late?" Puck asked Mike.

"The driver was incompetent," Mike said, who already seemed bored with the evening.

Mercedes softly touched the back of Santana. She whispered something in her ear before going downstairs.

"Princess, may I say you look stunning tonight," Puck said, who seemed instantly smitten by Santana.

"Thank you," Santana said whose eyes were focused on Mercedes who was in the crowd downstairs.

"How long will you be in Cuba, Princess?" Tina asked.

"Until the opening of the museum," Santana said, "My family is donating my late father's crown for the exhibit."

"That's very nice of you," Tina said.

"Princess, would you care to dance?" Puck asked. "You don't mind do you Mike?"

"Knock yourself out," Mike said, taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

Santana rolled her eyes.

Puck happily took Santana's hand, leading her downstairs.

Mike's eyes turned to Tina.

"So…what do you do?" Mike asked dully.

"…I'm an artist," Tina said.

"Hm. Unemployed," Mike said.

Mike downed the glass before going downstairs.

"…Have you ever seen someone so fine?" Tina said, leaning on Sam.

"You gotta be kidding me," Sam said, astonished at his cousin.

"I bet he has abs of steel," Tina said.

"I'm not listening to you," Sam said.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and dance," Tina said.

"What happened to staying up here?" Sam asked.

Tina took Sam's camera from around his neck.

"Don't be silly. Let's go!" Tina said, dragging her cousin downstairs.

Sam reluctantly followed Tina onto the dance floor.

Tina walked up to Mike, who was working on another drink.

Sam looked around for Puck, finding him dancing with Santana.

Everyone around him was paired up.

"Damn," Sam said, wanting to avoid an awkward moment.

Just then he saw Mercedes passing by him.

Sam grabbed her hand.

Mercedes turned around. She wore a surprised yet curious look on her face.

Sam's ears went red.

"I'm sorry." He began. "I didn't mean to grab you like that. I just…you wanna dance?"

"…Okay," Mercedes said.

To Sam's misfortune, the band started playing an upbeat song.

Mercedes smiled, noticing his anxiety.

"Don't look so nervous, the song won't kill you," she said.

Sam noticed Mercedes' lack of an accent.

"You speak English really well," Sam said.

"So do you," Mercedes replied.

This time Sam was the one who smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it like that. You're probably thinking I'm a toolbag right now," Sam said.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip, placing her hand on Sam's shoulder. She took Sam's hand, putting it on her hip.

"A cute toolbag though," Mercedes said, swaying her hips to the music.

Sam relaxed more now that he realized Mercedes was a girl he could approach. She slowly put her arms around his neck.

"So, Tina is your cousin," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Most people don't pick up on that," Sam said.

"I know family when I see them. Plus I was adopted so I get it," Mercedes said.

Sam felt a weird feeling in his stomach while talking to Mercedes. She had an inner confidence that kind of intimidated him and intrigued him at the same time. Not to mention, Sam was unsure if she had actually ever blinked while they were dancing.

"So, how long have you been working for the princess?" Sam asked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Feels like forever," Mercedes said.

"Is she mean?" Sam asked.

"Mm only when she's hungry," Mercedes replied.

Sam laughed.

"Well, that's royalty for you," Sam said.

The song changed to a slow groove. Mercedes kept her arms around Sam's neck, so Sam took it as a sign that she wanted to continue dancing.

"I saw you checking me out earlier," Mercedes said.

"I-I wasn't checking you out," Sam said.

"Sure you weren't," Mercedes replied with a smirk.

The two slowly swayed in one spot.

"So you're friends with Noah," Mercedes said.

"Yep, he was one of my roommates in college," Sam told her. "I think he's fallen in love with the Princess."

"Well, that tends to happen to all the guys. She's very beautiful," Mercedes said.

"She's not the only beautiful girl in the room," Sam replied with a smirk.

Mercedes smiled.

"I knew you were checking me out. You're kinda charming Ohio," she said.

Sam laughed.

"That's probably what everyone is calling me behind my back. Ohio boy," he said.

"They're actually calling you camera boy, but you didn't hear it from me," Mercedes whispered jokingly.

"So what do you do Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm a photojournalist," Sam said.

"Ah, so you're unemployed," Mercedes said.

"I'd be offended by that statement if it weren't true," Sam admitted. "You bluebloods love talking about occupations."

Mercedes chuckled.

Sam felt his stomach flutter at the sound of her laugh.

"I'm just playing with you," Mercedes said.

"Most people wouldn't consider being maiden a real job you know," Sam said.

"That's because it's not." Mercedes said sarcastically. "I basically sit on my ass all day hemming dresses and brushing my lady's hair."

Sam laughed. He pulled Mercedes closer towards him.

"Be careful now. When the clock strikes twelve, I won't be leaving a shoe behind for you to track me," Mercedes said.

Sam put his mouth to Mercedes' ear. "Who needs a shoe when you've got MySpace?" Sam whispered making Mercedes giggle again.

Mercedes saw out of the corner of her eye that Santana was about to make her speech.

She slowly removed her arms from Sam's neck, as the audience applauded the band.

"Thanks for the dance Ohio," Mercedes said with a wink.

Sam watched her go over to Santana who walked up the stage.

Puck, who seemed a little out of breath, came up to Sam.

"Dude, didn't I tell you she was a ten?" he breathed, staring at the Santana.

"Yeah, she is," Sam said, still watching Mercedes.

"I invited Mike and the Princess to brunch tomorrow at my place. It's about to be on," Puck said.

"Aren't you worried Mike will kill you for going after his girl?" Sam asked.

"Shit, I'd risk death for that," Puck said, looking at Santana.

β

"This is futile," Santana said, taking off her heels.

Mercedes sat on the bed in the penthouse, with her computer on her lap.

"Are you listening to me? Princess, I really think-"

"I told you to never call me that while we're here," Mercedes said, momentarily taking her eyes off her laptop.

"No one will overhear us here us Princ – I mean Mercedes," Santana said, unzipping her dress.

"I'm aware of that Santana. But I need you to keep the mentality of the Princess, not her servant," Mercedes said.

"I'm not sure I can pull this off," Santana said, pulling out her gun from her holster.

"Why not? You were perfect tonight," said Mercedes.

"It's been a month and Chang still has yet to let his guard down. If we don't get the schematics of the vault, how are you supposed to break in?"

Mercedes smirked.

"Two steps ahead of you," Mercedes said, scooting off the bed.

Mercedes picked up her tiara from the dresser.

"Here, Put it on," Mercedes said.

Santana cautiously placed the tiny diamond-encrusted tiara on her head.

Mercedes pressed two keys on her laptop then turned it around so Santana could see.

The laptop showed Mercedes looking at Santana.

"Micro-camera," Mercedes said, watching Santana waving her hand in front of her face to test out the video feed. "Now I see everything you see,"

"Very clever My Lady, but that still doesn't change the issue of my actually convincing Chang to show me the vault," Santana said as she took off the crown.

"We've been concentrating on the wrong guy. Michael is cold and married to the job, but his employer Noah Puckerman is a total playboy. His friend from Ohio let it slip that he has a thing for you. So, all you have to do is rub his ego so he will show you the where the vault is," Mercedes explained.

"Are you sure his ego will be the only thing of his I'll be rubbing?" Santana said, making Mercedes laugh.

"Trust me, it won't take much for this guy. Just make sure you're wearing the tiara when he takes you," Mercedes told her.

"I'm a little worried," Santana said.

"We've been doing this for four years," Mercedes said.

"Yes, but for three of those years, I was your guard. Now you have me in the spotlight, parading around as something I'm not. How am I supposed to protect you?" Santana said.

Mercedes touched Santana's shoulder.

"I need you to do this Santana. This is the biggest hit we've ever done, and your role as the princess gives me the allotted time to work out what I need to do," Mercedes said. "Plus you make great royalty. You've always been a drama queen."

Santana, who rarely smiled, rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking a shower first," Mercedes said.

Mercedes walked to the bathroom. When she opened the shower door, she screamed.

"Mercedes!" Santana said, running to the bathroom.

"Just kidding," Mercedes said as she turned on the shower.

Santana grabbed her heart, placing her gun back in her thigh holster.

"Royalty or not. You do that again and I will shoot you," Santana said, as Mercedes undressed to get in the shower.

"Don't forget tomorrow at brunch that I'm your servant!" Mercedes called, as she stepped into the shower.

"'Oh, I won't forget," Santana said, angrily walking away.

β

It was the next morning.

Sam, who was already dressed for the day, sat in his room, reading last month's issue of National Geographic.

Sam closed the magazine.

On the front cover was the title "**WHERE ON EARTH IS SHADOWCAT?****"**in big lettersacross the shadow in the shape of a woman.

Sam took off his glasses.

"…Who are you," he said to himself.

"Sam! They're here!" Tina called, rushing past Sam's room to meet the princess.

Sam looked out of his window where he saw a black town car with diplomat flags pull up the drive way.

By the time Sam made it downstairs, Puck and Tina were already at the doorway, greeting the princess and Mike.

"Let's head over to the patio," Puck said, leading Santana and Mike to the back of the house that out looked the ocean.

Sam remained where he was, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone else was coming.

He was surprised that he actually felt a little crestfallen when he didn't see Mercedes.

She wasn't really his type, but she intrigued him somehow.

After thirty more seconds of just standing there, Sam decided to join the others.

Before heading outside he passed by the kitchen to get a bottle of wine.

"It's kind of early to drink, don't you think?"

Sam smiled, recognizing the voice. He turned around.

Mercedes stood behind Sam, wearing a yellow summer dress and sandals

"It's never too early in Havana," Sam said.

"I guess I'll follow you then," Mercedes said with a smirk.

Sam led the way outside.

Puck, Tina, Mike and Santana, were already sitting at the patio that overlooked the ocean. The house sat on the cliff that dropped straight down to the beach.

"What a great view," Tina said, already taking out her sketch book.

"There you are!" Puck exclaimed, moving over a seat at the circular table.

"I was just getting the wine. Mercedes was helping me," Sam said, handing Puck the bottle.

"I thought you got lost," Santana said.

"No, my lady. I was merely handling a matter with the driver," Mercedes replied with a slight curtsy.

Mercedes took a seat next to Santana.

Sam sat across from Mercedes. The two made eye contact. Mercedes smiled and then turned her gaze elsewhere.

Sam had been out of the game for a while, but his gut told him that this girl was definitely flirting with him.

Sam turned his attention back to the table conversation.

"Sam is obsessed with her," he heard Tina say.

"Obsessed with whom?" Sam asked.

"Shadowcat. Sam's been following her story for months," Tina continued.

Mercedes and Santana made quick eye contact before looking back at Tina.

"I am not obsessed," Sam said, feeling his ears turning red.

"Good for you," Puck said. "Better a hot thief than your ex."

Sam side-eyed Puck.

"You do realize that Shadowcat is a criminal, not someone to be idolized," Mike said, sipping his scotch.

"Al Capone, Joe Kennedy, Pablo Escobar. Are they not just criminals we idolize as well?" Santana said.

"Shadowcat is not impacting society," Mike told her.

"I think she is," Sam said.

"And what would you know about it?" Mike said.

"More than you," Sam said.

Mike smiled.

"You consider yourself a Shadowcat expert?" Mike asked Sam.

"…I would actually," Sam replied.

"Well then, enlighten us Evans," Mike said.

"Leave him alone Michael," Santana interjected.

"Hey, he's the one who thinks he could do my job," Mike said.

Santana rolled her eyes.

Sam smirked.

Sam: Well, first off. Shadowcat is definitely a woman.

Mike: [sarcastically] Ohhh very perceptive

Sam: She grew up wealthy, but suffered a personal tragedy. She's probably an orphan.

Mike: What would make you believe that?

Sam: There's a notable pattern in what she steals; Vasari's Andromeda. Anastasia's locket. She relates to these women of power and tragedy. Also she has a Robin Hood complex

Puck: A what?

Sam: She steals from the rich and gives it to those less fortunate, including the orphanage in Bosnia that mysteriously received missing gold from Queen Catherine's dowry. Shadowcat is richer than all of you combined. Thievery is a sport for her not a necessity.

Mike: And what does she look like?

Sam: …no doubt she's beautiful. All the portraits she's taken are of beautiful women. These are like her sisters. She is very flexible which gives her the ability to slip through air ducts.

Puck: Sounds like my type of woman.

Sam: …She's also shy.

Santana: She seems brave to me

Sam: Well, maybe that's what she wants you to think

Mercedes: And how would you know that?

Sam turned to look at Mercedes who hadn't uttered a word since the conversation began.

Sam: Shadowcat is as much of a character as is Batman. Behind the mask is someone who is human… and alone. She doesn't know how to love, and she probably doesn't want to because every person she's ever loved is gone.

Everyone remained silent.

"..But hey. It's all just a hunch so," Sam said.

Mercedes continued to look at him.

Puck patted Sam on the back.

"You read way too many comics bro."

Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Sam admitted.

"We need more wine," Tina said.

"I'll get it," said Sam.

"I'll help," said Mercedes.

Mercedes followed Sam into the kitchen.

"You're in love with her aren't you," she said.

Sam opened the drawer to get a corkscrew.

"Who?"

"Shadowcat."

Sam shrugged his shoulder.

"What are you going to tease me now too," he said.

Mercedes smiled.

"No, I think it's cute…and sad."

Sam looked at Mercedes.

Mike entered the kitchen.

"I'll take that for you," Mercedes said, bringing the wine to the patio.

Mike watched her as she left.

"For some weird reason, the fact that my father would kill me if I dated her turns me on," Mike said before finishing his drink.

"…Yeah…" Sam replied awkwardly, wishing he had followed Mercedes out.

"You wanna know how I know Shadowcat is a woman?" Mike asked.

Sam didn't reply, almost positive Mike would tell him anyway.

"…She kissed me."

"…She kissed you?" Sam repeated.

Mike smiled.

"I was crawling around in the dark after she knocked out the power on the sixteenth floor. I felt for my gun then heard a click against my head. I never stood so still in my life. That's when she kissed me. Not a second later, she knocked me out."

"…How did it feel?" Sam asked.

The smirk faded from Mike's face.

"…It doesn't matter. I still have to kill her," Mike said.

Mike started walking back to the patio.

"You liked it didn't you," Sam said loud enough for Mike to hear.

Mike turned around, walking all the way up to Sam.

"…I don't care how accurate your profile is on Shadowcat," Mike said, putting his hand in the shape of gun to Sam's skull. "The fact remains if you stood in her way, she would put two in your little fanboy head and not lose a second of sleep over it. Why don't you think about that the next time you kiss her picture at night."

"…So I guess that's a yes," Sam said, not intimidated in the slightest.

Mike smiled, taking a step back from Sam.

"You're funny," he said. "But stay out of my way."

Mike lightly slapped Sam across the face before going back outside.

**β**

Santana and Mercedes sat in the back of the limo.

"Did you get the camera in Puckerman's office?" Santana asked.

"Please. I knocked that out in under a minute," Mercedes said. "I would have gotten one in the hallway if I hadn't bumped into Sam in the kitchen."

"That kid knows too much," Santana said.

"Wipe that look off your face," Mercedes said.

"What look?" Santana asked.

"That I-think-we-should-kill-him look," Mercedes said.

"I do we think we should kill him," Santana said.

Mercedes laughed.

"It's harder to deal with a dead body than a live one," Mercedes said.

"Speak for yourself," Santana said, taking off her heels.

"I like him," Mercedes said.

"Why?" Santana said, not seeing the appeal.

"Do you know how many women were at that banquet? He stood two feet from the Princess of San Carlo, and yet his eyes fell on me." Mercedes said.

"All the more reason to kill him. You stand out to him for some reason and that's bad for us," Santana said.

"…Are you jealous?" Mercedes asked.

"Of that fool? I could take him with a blindfold and both hands tied behind my back," Santana said.

"That's really freaky," Mercedes said, making Santana laugh.

Mercedes leaned into Santana, kissing her shoulder.

Santana swallowed, resisting the temptation to kiss the Princess.

It wasn't fair. She devoted her life to Mercedes and yet she was the one thing she couldn't have.

"I need you to do something," Mercedes said.

"Please let it be to kill someone," Santana prayed.

Mercedes smiled.

Β

Sam and Puck stood on the balcony overlooking the night sky.

"The Princess is gorgeous," Puck said.

"That she is," Sam said, sipping his drink.

"…Do you think I'm a screw up? Puck asked.

"…Of course not," Sam said.

Puck laughed.

"It would be pretty cool if Shadowcat did make an appearance at the opening of my exhibit, even if my mom does kill me."

"That would be something," Sam said.

"I'm glad you're here man. I don't think I could do this on my own," Puck said.

"…You'll be fine. I'm the one who's got my head up my ass about Shadowcat," said Sam.

"Are you really in love with her?" Puck asked.

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know. I think I'm just looking for something to wake me up."

Puck smiled.

"You seemed pretty awake when you were with Mercedes."

"We're from two different worlds," Sam said.

"Hey, at least she's not a princess. That would be a whole lot of drama," Puck said.

Sam laughed.

"Very true."

β

Mercedes landed on the balcony of Mike's penthouse apartment.

Her dark gray cat suit allowed her to blend into the stone on the wall.

Mercedes took a hair pin from behind her ear, picking the window.

After a few seconds the lock popped open.

Mercedes tilted the window open before cartwheeling in the room.

Mercedes walked over to the wall. She slid her fingers against the wall. She stopped when she felt a difference in the density. She knocked the wall twice, looking for a hollow space.

Mercedes took out a pen laser form her bra.

She slowly waved the laser on the dry wall until she found what she was looking for.

"There you are," Mercedes whispered. She stuck the laser in her mouth so she could use both hands to pry the secret passage open.

Mercedes stopped when she heard a noise.

Mercedes closed the dry wall.

She quickly slid into the large bathroom.

She heard footsteps.

A drunk Mike stumbled into his bedroom.

"Shit," Mercedes mouthed.

Mercedes remained quiet.

Mike slowly dragged his feet to the window.

He locked it.

Mercedes watched quietly in the linen closet as Mike walked in the bathroom.

He turned on the sink and splashed his face with water.

He walked to his glass shower, turning on the hot water.

The room filled with steam.

He undressed.

Mercedes waited patiently, staggering her breaths.

As Mike let the water wash over him, something occurred to him that didn't earlier.

That window shouldn't have been unlocked.

Dripping wet, Mike walked out of the bathroom. He looked around his bedroom, before talking out his gun from under his pillow.

"I know you're there," he said.

Mike went into his walk-in closet.

Mercedes stepped out of the bathroom. Mike turned around, drunkenly shooting. He missed Mercedes narrowly, hitting the light nearby his bed. The room went dark.

"Shit!" Mike said, still holding up his gun.

He couldn't see.

"It's you isn't it," Mike said, taking his finger off the trigger.

Mercedes, who had been grazed by the bullet hid under the bed.

Mike, who was still naked, tip-toed around his room.

"You can't hide from me!" Mike said.

Mike felt an excrutiating shock.

Mike fell to the ground.

Mercedes slid out from under his bed. She put her taser back in her side pocket.

"Tsk, tsk Michael," She said to an incapacitated Mike.

Mercedes kissed him on the cheek

"You will spend your life looking, and you will never find me," she whispered in his ear.

It was against Shadowcat's nature to keep her enemies alive, but she needed Mike for something important.

"Until next time," Mercedes said, escaping through the window.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowcat Ep.2**

**[thanks for the nice feedback! hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think :)]**

Puck walked in through the front door of Mike's penthouse.

"Mike! Hey, I just heard your voicemail. The doorman let me in!" Puck called.

He walked up the stairs.

"Mike, are you still here? What the fuck?"

When Puck entered Mike's room, the place looked like a hurricane hit it. Papers were everywhere. There was blood on the floor.

"Mike!" Puck yelled, running over to his half-dressed friend who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Calm down. I'm fine. It's not my blood," Mike explained, taking off his glasses.

"What the hell happened here?!" Puck explained, still looking over Mike to see if he was okay.

"I got a visit from Shadowcat," Mike said.

"What?!" Puck asked.

"She was looking for this," Mike said, holding up the schematics for the vault.

Puck took a seat in an empty chair.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch bro," Puck said. "This is the second time she's tried to kill you."

"No. She wants me alive. If she wanted to kill me she would have done it by now," Mike said.

"What do you think she wants from you?" Puck asked.

"…I don't know," Mike said. "But one thing is very clear. She did not want me to see her face."

**β**

Santana walked into Mercedes bedroom.

There was splatter of blood on the tile.

Santana took out her gun.

She followed the blood trail that led to the bathroom.

"Oh my god!"

Santana put her gun down, running to Mercedes.

"I'm fine. Calm down," Mercedes said, as she stitched the side of her abdomen.

"What the hell happened?!" Santana said.

"Bullet grazed me. Barely broke the skin," Mercedes said, pulling the thread through her flesh.

Santana went over to the wet bar, getting some vodka.

"Did Mike do this!?" Santana asked, pouring the vodka on Mercedes' wound.

Mercedes winced.

"I told you to watch him tonight," Mercedes said.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea for you to break into his apartment!" Santana said, taking the needle from Mercedes.

"But I wouldn't have had to if you got the schematics last month. You were supposed to seduce him by now," Mercedes said.

"I'm sorry. I tried" Santana said.

"…It's not your fault. You can't fake love I guess." Mercedes said, getting up from the bathroom sink.

Santana got a bandage from the bathroom drawer.

"Hold still your grace," Santana said.

Mercedes stood as Santana kneeled in front of her to apply the bandage.

Mercedes felt bad when she saw tears forming Santana's eyes.

"I'm fine really," Mercedes told her.

"…Why couldn't you just tell me what you were up to? …You used to tell me everything," Santana muttered.

Her hand remained on Mercedes' stomach after she had finished.

"Because I'm reckless…Because I have a hard time trusting people," Mercedes said.

Santana stood up. She moved Mercedes' bangs from her eyes.

"Trusting people is overrated. But you can trust me," Santana said.

Mercedes smiled softly.

"I know."

Santana's eyes moved down to Mercedes' lips. Santana could feel her mouth getting dry.

"Um…I'm going to get ready for bed," Santana said, moving her hand away from Mercedes' face.

"Okay. Goodnight," Mercedes said.

**β**

It was the next morning.

Sam had fallen asleep with his glasses on again.

The article on Shadowcat's first heist fell off his chest when he woke up to the sound of the workers cutting the grass outside.

Sam got up, slowly trudging to the hallway.

A few servants wished Sam a good morning as he passed them going into the bathroom.

Sam closed the bathroom door behind him. He splashed his face with water.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Sam! I'm going shopping. You wanna come with?" Tina asked.

"Naw. Go without me," Sam said. "I probably catch up with you later!"

Sam turned on the shower.

Sam stuck his head directly under the shower head.

He stood there for awhile.

The look on Mercedes' face when she called him sad was stuck in his head.

He didn't why it bothered him so much.

"Just who the hell does she think she is?" Sam said to himself.

It wasn't like it was the first time someone made fun of him because he liked Shadowcat, but for some reason what Mercedes said stung him badly.

"Sad. Please," Sam said.

**β**

"Oh, it's beautiful," Tina said, holding up the necklace in the street market.

"How much?" she asked the salesman.

"Diez dólares," he said.

"Really? That cheap?" Tina said, reaching for her wallet.

"He's ripping you off."

Mercedes appeared behind Tina.

"Cinco dólares señor! Dios se avergüenza de usted" Mercedes said.

"Ci Cinco," the man said with a pout.

Tina handed the vendor the five bucks.

He placed the colorful necklace in brown wrapping paper before giving it to Tina.

Mercedes and Tina walked off.

"What did you say to him?" Tina asked.

"I just told him God was ashamed of him for taking advantage of a young woman," Mercedes said.

"Damn, guilt trip much," Tina said laughing.

"That's the first thing the nuns teach you in catholic school," Mercedes said.

"How to make a man feel guilty? I'll remember that," Tina said. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Mercedes told her.

"Sorry, I have to ask. Do Cuban women dress like this all the time?" Tina said, looking at Mercedes spaghetti strap spring dress that clung to her hips and thighs.

"Dress like what?" Mercedes asked.

"Dress like walking-sex!" Tina exclaimed. "I haven't let my boobs out since winter, but I may have to if I want to get Mike's attention."

"You like Mike?" Mercedes said.

"And you don't?! The guy looks like he stepped out of GQ."

"He's not my type," Mercedes said, flipping her hair.

"Oh, so you're more into the hopeless cute loser like my cousin," Tina said.

Mercedes laughed.

"I wouldn't call him hopeless," Mercedes said. "He's working with something."

"Yeah well I'm working with nothing," Tina said, looking sadly at her worn out jeans.

"That's it. I'm going to take you to get a few dresses. You got the equipment. We just have to shine it up a bit," Mercedes said.

The two girls walked arm in arm down the street.

**β**

Santana entered Mike's office at the grand theatre.

"You missed our lunch date," Santana said, not taking a seat.

"Something came up," Mike said.

"You always seem busy," Santana told him.

"Can we not do this today?" Mike asked.

"Do what?"

"Do this where you pretend to care about spending time with me," Mike said. "You're not kidding anyone."

"…You think I don't care about you?" Santana said.

Mike took off his glasses and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you care about me as much as I care about you," Mike said honestly. "We make a smart match, but let's not pretend that we go any deeper than that."

At that moment Santana knew Mercedes was right. She had failed at trying to get Mike to love her, and Mike had given up on trying to get Santana to like him.

"So, what do you want to do?" Santana asked.

"…What we have is good right now," Mike said. "My parents are happy and that's what matters."

"…There someone else isn't there," Santana said.

Mike smiled.

"You didn't think we were exclusive did you?" Mike said.

Santana smiled.

"I guess I'll see you tonight," she said.

"Wear something nice. The mayor and his wife are attending," Mike said.

As soon as Mike turned around, Santana's eyes narrowed villainously.

**β**

"Woah," said Tina.

Mercedes finished zipping up Tina's red bandage dress.

"Woah is right. You look hot," Mercedes said as the two looked into the dressing mirror.

The two girls ended up going shopping in the uptown area of Havana.

"…I can't afford this," Tina said.

"Don't worry about it," Mercedes said, picking up the other dresses.

Mercedes walked out of the dressing room.

Three grad students on vacation were looking at sunglasses near the cash register.

When they spotted Mercedes they started to chuckle.

"Don't hurt yourself chica," one guy said with a New York accent. His friends laughed.

Mercedes gave him an annoyed smirk.

"You sure those will fit you?" he said, referring to Tina's dresses.

Mercedes smiled.

"You know what? You're probably right, could you help me?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure sweetheart," the guy said, taking the dresses from Mercedes.

Mercedes turned around, making sure her butt rubbed against his crotch.

She lifted up her hair revealing her neck.

"Could you check what size my tag says sweetheart?" she whispered.

The boy swallowed, reaching in Mercedes' back to find the tag.

"It says you're a ten," the boy said.

Mercedes smiled, letting her hair fall back down to her shoulders.

She turned around, sticking her arms, in the boys' pocket.

"That I am," she whispered, making the grad student stop breathing.

"Thanks for the help," she said, as she took Tina's dresses back.

The boy coughed. "Y-you're welcome," he managed to choke out, as his cheeks went red.

When Tina got out of the dressing room, the boys had already left.

Mercedes went up to the cash register.

"And how would you like to pay miss?" the sales woman asked.

Mercedes handed the woman the credit card she pulled from the grad student's wallet.

"Visa please," Mercedes said with a smile.

**β**

By the time Sam was ready and dressed to go out, it was already mid-afternoon.

Sam went to the kitchen to fix himself something.

He heard the front door open, figuring it was Tina back from her shopping trip.

"Sam, you here?"

"Puck?"

Puck passed the foyer and walked into the kitchen where Sam was buttering some bread.

"Bro, what are you doing? Ask somebody to make you something," Puck said, ready to call one of his cooks.

"No, prob," Sam said, going back in the fridge to find some leftovers.

"Guess what happened," Puck said, jumping up on the island to sit.

"You fell in love. Again," Sam guessed.

"Haha no. Your girlfriend visited Mike last night," Puck told him.

"Who Quinn?" Sam said.

"No you idiot. Shadowcat."

"What?! She's here in Havana?" Sam said.

"Yup. You called it smart-ass. She's here for the exhibit," Puck said. "Last night Mike stopped her from getting the schematics to the vault. He shot her, but she got away."

"He shot her?!"

"Don't worry loverboy. Apparently he's a lousy shot because she kicked his ass right after the bullet grazed her," Puck said laughing.

"…I don't know. This seems unlike Shadowcat's nature to be so reckless." Sam said.

"She's an art thief Sam. She makes a living by jumping off buildings in cat suits. Nothing she does should surprise you," Puck said.

"…You do have a point," Sam said.

"You know what you're going to wear tonight?" Puck asked.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"The party at the mayor's mansion! I told you about this last night," Puck said.

"…Oh yeah. Totally forgot," Sam admitted.

"I need to look real sharp if I want to impress the princess," Puck said.

Sam smirked.

"If you really want to impress her, you should try to actually learn something about her family."

"Her family died in a massacre when she was a little kid. Why would I want to bring that up?" Puck asked.

"You don't have to bring it up. But she's under a lot of pressure being an heiress. You're under a lot of pressure taking over your mom's company. You two may be able to connect because of that," Sam said.

"Damn! That's deep. I hope one day you get a girl to use all this good advice on," Puck said.

"Ouch. Really?" Sam said.

Puck picked up Sam's bread, taking large bite out of it.

"Thanks man," he said, before scurrying upstairs.

**β**

The limo pulled up the Mayor's mansion.

Mercedes took Santana's hand before they got out of the car.

"I know you don't like him, but please try and be nice to Noah. He's actually a very decent person, especially in comparison to Mike." Mercedes said.

"I'll do my best," Santana told her.

Mercedes let go of Santana's hand, so she could fix Santana's tiara.

"You look beautiful. But then again you always do," Mercedes told her. "Ready?"

Mercedes got out of the car first and moved out of the way, so the chauffer could help Santana out.

When Santana walked passed Mercedes she remembered something.

"My lady…Aren't you forgetting something?" Mercedes said.

"…No?" Santana replied innocently.

Mercedes cleared her throat.

Santana pulled out a switchblade from her bra, handing it to Mercedes.

"…And?" Mercedes said.

"That's it," Santana said.

"Hand it over like a good girl," Mercedes said.

Santana turned around to look at the chauffer. He turned his back politely so Santana could reach under her dress to pull out her other weapon.

She handed the mini flask to Mercedes who smelled it.

"Is that arsenic? Who were you planning to poison?!" Mercedes asked.

"You never know," Santana said honestly, pulling her dress back down.

Mercedes laughed to herself as Santana walked in the mansion.

Mercedes, out of curiosity, opened the flask. She took a sip.

"Hm…Not bad," Mercedes said, who had built up an immunity to most toxins by the time she was ten.

…

"Princess!"

Puck walked up to Santana, who stood by the art above the fireplace.

"You look…absolutely gorgeous," Puck said.

"…Thanks," Santana replied, fixing her hair.

Puck nervously scratched his neck.

"So…you're an heiress…That must suck with all the family pressure," Puck said.

Santana side-eyed Puck.

"Not really…with my family being dead and all."

"Right…" Puck said.

The two looked over each other's shoulder awkwardly.

"I'll go get you a drink," Puck said.

"You do that," Santana said.

Puck scurried off.

**β**

Mercedes picked the lock on the Mayor's desk.

She opened the first drawer.

There were a stack of pictures. Mercedes went through them.

"You're a little freak aren't you," she said, shaking her head at the photos.

She opened the second drawer.

"Here we go," she said, finding the files of all the people who worked for the city, including the people who had access to the grand theatre at night.

Mercedes took out her small camera, taking pictures of each of the names and IDs.

When she finished, she put everything back to the way it was.

Mercedes snuck out of the Mayor's office and walked down the empty hall.

She stopped at the half-opened door where she heard some noise.

She softly pushed the door open a little more.

She watched as she witnessed the mayor's press secretary beating his girlfriend.

Mercedes shook her head before going downstairs.

Mercedes spotted Santana talking and smiling with Puck, both of them clearly tipsy from the champagne.

Mercedes smiled.

"That's my girl," Mercedes said.

Mercedes walked over to hors d'oeuvres table to see if she could find anything she would like.

"Avoid the squid."

Mercedes rolled her eyes when she recognized Mike's voice.

"I wasn't going to eat it anyway," Mercedes said, picking up some fruit.

"You look nice," Mike said.

"Thank you," Mercedes said, keeping her eyes on Santana from across the room.

Mike rubbed finger down Mercedes' arm.

"You still haven't taken me up on my offer," he said.

"And I never will," Mercedes said.

"…Why not," Mike said, his patience failing him.

"Because you're not my type for the eleventh time," Mercedes said.

"What the hell does that even mean 'Not my type'? Rich, smart, and handsome isn't your type?!" Mike said.

Mercedes placed her hand on Mike's shoulder, leaning against him.

"It's actually the poor dumb uglies that rrreaallly get my panties wet," Mercedes whispered in his ear.

Mike bit down on his lip as he watched Mercedes pull the cube of pineapple off the toothpick with her teeth.

She smiled and walked away.

Mike laughed to himself

"Fuck me…" he said, downing his glass of champagne.

Mercedes stopped when she saw the Mayor drinking with the press secretary. The two men laughed over a joke.

Mercedes took out the opened flask, sticking it between her breasts, before she passed the press secretary. She bumped into him, letting her chest hit the rim of his glass.

"lo siento," she said, before stepping away from the men.

They ignored her, continuing on with their conversation.

"Hey,"

Mercedes quickly turned around to find Sam next to the stairs.

"Hi," Mercedes said, going up to him. "You look nice."

"So do you," Sam said. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. I was just checking out the house," Mercedes said.

Someone screamed when the press secretary started gagging. His face turned blue before he hit the ground.

"Someone call the ambulance!" the mayor yelled.

"What happened to him?!" Sam said as he and Mercedes watched the mayor's bodyguards attempt to revive the press secretary.

"Maybe he got poisoned. I heard the squid was suspect." Mercedes said with a straight face.

The press secretary stopped breathing.

"So…you wanna go outside?" Mercedes asked, not wanting to be around when the police showed up.

"Sure," Sam said, leading Mercedes to the back door. "I hope that guy's okay."

"I'm sure he'll get the help he deserves," Mercedes said.

**β**

Mike found Santana cuddled up to Puck by the fireplace.

Puck whispered something in her ear as she giggled.

When she saw Mike out of the corner of her eye, she chose to ignore him.

Mike walked up to her.

"Princess," Mike said.

Puck immediately got up.

"Hey, Sup Mike." Puck said awkwardly.

He turned to the Princess.

"How bout I get you another glass of wine," Puck said.

"Thanks," Santana told him.

Mike waited to Puck had gone.

"…What's going on?" Mike asked.

Santana smirked.

"…You didn't think we were exclusive did you Michael?" Santana retorted, throwing his own words back at him.

She walked passed Mike.

**β**

Mercedes and Sam discovered the Mayor's pool in the backyard.

Mercedes kicked off her heels.

She sat on the edge of the pool, letting her feet soak in the water.

Sam laughed, following suit.

Their shoulders touched as they sat next to each other.

"…I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Mercedes began.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"I called you 'sad'" Mercedes said.

"Oh! I forgot about that," Sam said coolly.

"…Really? You seemed upset about it yesterday," Mercedes said, narrowing her eyes.

"Water over the bridge," Sam said.

"Okay," Mercedes said, kicking her foot in the water.

Silence fell between the two.

"…But since we're on the subject, why did you call me sad?" Sam asked.

Mercedes chuckled.

"I knew you weren't over it," she said.

"You think it's sad that I like a thief?" Sam asked.

Mercedes shook her head.

"No…I think it's sad that you love someone who can't love you back."

Sam's smile disappeared.

"You said yourself that Shadowcat can't trust or love anyone. What makes you think you're an exception to that equation?" Mercedes said.

"Maybe I'm wrong," Sam said.

"You're not wrong," Mercedes told him with a chuckle.

"You're that guy Sam. You're attracted to women you can't save. I'm pretty sure you tried to save your last girlfriend too," Mercedes said.

"Is it a crime that I put my heart out there?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Mercedes laughed. "You should spend your time on a girl you could actually have something with."

"…Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked. "…You barely know me."

"…I like you." Mercedes said. "…You're a good guy. A good guy with horrible taste, but still a good guy."

Sam laughed, finishing his glass of champagne.

"Your logic is a little flawed though," Sam said. "Because according to you, I'm only attracted to lost causes. How am I supposed to find the one if I only like those kind of girls."

"You don't find her…She finds you," Mercedes said, looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam smirked.

"…You're really nosy," Sam said, making Mercedes laugh.

"It's not my fault I feel sorry for you," Mercedes said.

"Well, then maybe you're attracted to lost causes too," Sam said.

"…Maybe," Mercedes said, leaning into Sam to kiss him.

Sam closed his eyes.

Mercedes pushed him into the pool.

Mercedes squealed with laughter at the sight of a drenched Sam standing waste deep in the shallow end of the pool.

"What're you laughing at?" Sam asked, taking off his shirt, revealing his eight-pack abs.

"I'm laughing at you," Mercedes said, still giggling.

Sam grabbed Mercedes' foot, pulling her into the pool.

Mercedes gasped, her thousand dollar dressed soaked through.

"…You're dead," Mercedes said, as the Versace gown shrunk to her body.

"I like this look on you," Sam said.

Mercedes tackled Sam, dunking his head under the water.

Sam swam under Mercedes legs, picking her up on his shoulders.

She screamed, as he let her fall into the water.

Sam laughed.

The two splashed each other like kids.

Sam laughed until he couldn't breathe.

"I'm not playing with you anymore," Mercedes said with a smile and she crawled out of the pool.

Sam got out too.

"Look at you," Mercedes said, observing Sam's blonde hair matted to his face.

"You think dry-cleaning can fix your dress?" Sam asked as he affectionately wiped some water off of Mercedes' cheek.

"No they cannot," Mercedes said, starting to shiver from the cold.

Sam wrapped his wet suit jacket around Mercedes' shoulders.

"Thanks," she said.

"…My pleasure," Sam said.

Mercedes touched Sam's chest before kissing him on the lips.

She pulled away, waiting to see what he would do.

Sam pulled Mercedes back towards him, kissing her back.

"Mercedes!"

Mercedes and Sam pulled apart from each other.

Mike appeared at the back door.

"The princess is ready to go," he said.

Mercedes smiled at Sam before going over to Mike.

She still wore Sam's wet jacket as Mike opened the door for her.

It was just Mike and Sam after Mercedes left.

"…I know how you mainland tools are," Mike said. "You come to Havana to get your freak on. …But it's not happening with her." Mike said, throwing Sam his shirt.

…

Mercedes got in the back of the limo with Santana.

"What happened to you?" Santana asked.

"I went for a swim," Mercedes said casually.

"…Before or after you killed the press secretary," Santana said.

Mercedes laughed.

"He'll be okay," she said.

**β**

Sam and Puck sat on the patio under the night stars.

"You were right," Puck said. "I think I'm finally growing on the princess."

Sam sipped his beer.

"Dude…I just made out with a girl I barely know," Sam said.

Puck smiled.

"Told you Havana would do wonders for you," Puck said.

"I feel kind of guilty though," Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because…I have feelings for someone else."

"I'm pretty sure Shadowcat won't mind," Puck said laughing.

"Still," Sam said, unable to shake the guilty feeling.

"Hey!" Puck said, hitting Sam. "You had fun! In like the first time in two years you had a good time!"

"…I did have fun," Sam said.

"There!" Puck said. "Go with the good feeling! Shadowcat isn't going to push you into a pool and make out with you is she?"

Sam laughed.

"I suppose not," he said.

**β**

Santana woke up when she heard Mercedes moaning from the other room.

Santana walked into Mercedes' bedroom to find her thrashing about in bed.

She was having a nightmare.

"Noooo! Papa!" she screamed.

"Princess! Wake up!" Santana said, touching Mercedes.

She was burning up.

"Papa! Momma!" Mercedes moaned.

Santana shook her.

Mercedes opened her eyes.

"I couldn't save him," Mercedes said. "I-I couldn't save any of them."

Santana pulled away the sheets, getting into bed with Mercedes.

She held her.

"He killed them all Santana. He killed them," Mercedes said, sweat dripping from her brow.

"Shhh it's okay now," Santana said, wiping the tear from Mercedes eye.

"…He killed them all," Mercedes whispered, falling back to sleep in Santana's arms.

**β**

Mike jumped awake.

He was covered in sweat.

He turned on the light next to his bed.

His mind was running too fast for him to sleep.

He walked over to the white board by his desk.

He opened a marker and started writing.

"What do you really want Shadowcat?" he asked himself.

"You don't want money," he said, still writing.

Mike thought about what Sam said.

"Would the chase really keep you interested for so many years or is it something else?" he asked.

Mike wrote down 'Personal Tragedy' on the white board.

He stopped.

"Tragedy…" he said to himself, his mind finally clicking.

Mike wrote down his final word in all caps then circled it.

REVENGE.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadowcat Ep.3**

**[thanks for the awesome feedback! please review :)]**

**1988 Berlin Germany**

Will Schuester deposited the check for the church at the bank.

The bank teller handed him his deposit receipt.

"Danke," he told him, before walking out the door.

He looked up at the dark gray clouds. It was definitely going to rain that night, so he hurried to get the rest of his errands done for the church.

He took three steps forward before quickly turning around.

No one was there.

All afternoon, he had been getting the strangest feeling that he was being followed; like perhaps his shadow had acquired an extra companion.

"Hm," he said, before he continued walking. The strange feeling still stuck with him.

Will walked two blocks, constantly aware of this extra shadow.

He stopped at a bread stand.

"Zwei brote bitte," Will said.

Will handed the baker some coin, and he handed him back two loaves.

Will took one step then stopped. He placed one loaf wrapped in brown paper on the window seal of the bakery. He took a few steps, and turned around.

The small loaf still remained there.

"huh," Will said. He turned back around and kept walking.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle of paper.

He spun back around to see the bread missing.

He smiled.

**β**

**Present Day**

It was the next morning.

Santana reached out for Mercedes but only felt the empty bed covers.

She opened her eyes.

Mercedes was already up, wearing nothing but a Bob Marley t-shirt. She had pictures taped on the wall of city employees.

"You're up early," Santana said, rubbing her eyes.

"I found my next target," Mercedes said, circling the picture farthest to the right.

"Who is he?" Santana asked.

"A janitor. I don't know why I never thought of it before. Sanitation engineers have keys to everything. It's wonderfully simple," Mercedes said.

"You want to take his keys?" Santana said.

"No, if I took them he'd have to tell his superior who would inform security who would inform Mike who change all forms of access into the building," Mercedes said. "We have to be extra careful now that Mike knows Shadowcat is here."

"So…you want to turn the janitor to our side?" Santana suggested.

"Too messy," Mercedes said.

"We could threaten his family," Santana said.

Mercedes laughed, jumping on the bed.

"How is that less messy than turning the janitor?" Mercedes said.

"Well, you know better than to ask me for my opinion. I would say we should just kill him," Santana said as she watched Mercedes jump up and down on the bed.

"Princess, would you cease and desist?" Santana asked, pulling Mercedes down next to her in the bed.

"You should try it. I get my best ideas jumping," Mercedes said, lying on the bed upside down.

"That's because you're actually four-years old," Santana said.

"Hater," Mercedes said as she did a handstand off the bed.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. You get ready" Mercedes said, cart wheeling to the door.

Mercedes left her bedroom and went downstairs where the living room and kitchen were in her penthouse.

She looked through the key hole of the front door.

"Ugh," she said rolling her eyes, before she opened the door.

"What're you doing here Mike?" Mercedes asked.

"My mother's in town. The princess and I are supposed to meet her for brunch in an hour," Mike said.

Mercedes let Mike in.

She left him to go in the kitchen.

Mike followed her.

He took a seat on the granite counter as he watched Mercedes dig in the fridge for something to eat.

"Mercedes…if you really don't like me you should stop making me look so hard," Mike said.

"You're tired pick-up lines are making my brain shrink," Mercedes said, as she bent over to put two bagel slices in the toaster.

"Okay, how does 'please sit on my face' work for you?" Mike asked.

Mercedes chuckled.

The sound of her laugh sent shivers down Mike's spine.

"I knew I could get you to laugh. That means you like me," Mike said.

"It means you're pathetic and I find that amusing," Mercedes corrected him.

Mike got down from the counter.

He placed his arms around Mercedes waste, holding her from behind.

"No more games… I like you Mercedes," Mike whispered.

Mercedes could feel Mike's hard-on on her back.

"Watch that 'like' disappear as soon as I let you have me," Mercedes said.

"Well if you really hate me and you want me gone, then why don't let me fuck you and get it over with?" Mike said.

Mercedes smiled, turning around.

She laid her chest against Mike then slowly blew in his ear.

"Because…" she whispered. "I like fucking with you."

Mercedes smiled and took a bite of her toasted bagel.

"I'll tell the princess you're waiting," she said as she left Mike to gather himself.

**β**

Mercedes sat indian-style on a park bench across from the theatre.

She snapped pictures of people passing by, waiting for the janitor to come out of the building for lunch.

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked up from her camera to find Sam standing in front of her.

"Sam. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sam held up his camera.

"…I'm a photographer. A park is usually where you'll find my kind," he said.

"…Right," Mercedes said feeling stupid, which was not a usual occurrence for her.

"The light is great right now. I actually haven't taken pictures in a while," Sam was saying.

Mercedes who wasn't paying attention, watched out of the corner of her eye as the janitor walked out of the grand theatre and into a nearby café.

"You want to get a cup of coffee? My treat?" Mercedes asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"…I think this may be the first time a girl has ever offered to buy me something," Sam said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to emasculate you," Mercedes told him.

"…No, it's actually a turn-on," Sam admitted.

Mercedes laughed.

Mercedes got up from the bench. Sam followed her across the street and into the nearby café.

When they entered, Mercedes picked a booth in the back by the window so she could have a bird's eye view.

Sam sat across from her.

The waitress came up to them.

"Dos cafés por favor, gracias," Mercedes told her.

The waitress left to get the drinks.

"…You look really nice," Sam said.

Mercedes looked down at her jean shorts and her tight Bob Marley t-shirt. Her hair was in a basic ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead.

She chuckled..

"Sure I do.." Mercedes said sarcastically.

Sam smiled.

"No you do. It's a more tone-down look but…you wear it really well," Sam said.

"Hm, I should buy you coffee more often," Mercedes said.

Sam laughed.

"Gracias," Mercedes said.

The waitress brought Mercedes and Sam their coffee. Mercedes sipped hers while Sam added sugar to his.

**Sam**: So, do they speak a lot of Spanish in San Carlo.

**Mercedes**: The official language is Portuguese actually

**Sam**: …Wait. How many languages do you speak?

**Mercedes**: … a few.

**Sam**: Did you go to like one of those expensive private schools?

Mercedes put her cup down and smiled.

**Mercedes**: I actually never went to school.

**Sam**: Never went to school? Were your adopted parents hippies or something?

**Mercedes**: {smiling} …I was adopted by the church actually. The only parents I knew were nuns.

**Sam**: Wait a minute, wait a minute. You were raised by nuns? Like you had to where catholic school girl uniforms and everything?

**Mercedes**: Yeah

**Sam**: Bullshit

**Mercedes**: {laughing} Why do you say that?

**Sam**: You don't act like you were raised by nuns.

**Mercedes**: They were cool nuns. Sister Pillsbury would let us watch Days of Our Lives after Mass.

**Sam**: {chuckling} Sister Pillsbury?

**Mercedes**: Yeah! And Father Schuester

**Sam**: Father Shoooster? You're so lying.

Mercedes leaned in to Sam. She pulled out her saint she wore around her neck. "This was his," Mercedes said, showing it to Sam.

"You two were close?" Sam asked, touching it.

"He was my best friend," Mercedes said, leaning back in the chair.

Sam shook his head.

"Your life is officially cooler than mine," Sam said.

"You think it's cool to be an orphan?" said Mercedes.

"No. I think it's cool to have a unique family. You've not known the curse of a boring suburban life," Sam said.

Mercedes smiled.

"What you call boring, most would consider happiness. Don't be so quick to dismiss the things you have," she said.

Sam looked at Mercedes.

"…You're…not really like any girl I've ever met," Sam said cautiously.

"That's not cheesy at all," Mercedes said teasingly.

Sam laughed.

"It's not cheesy if it's true," Sam said.

Mercedes blushed.

Just then, Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Good grief, this idiot."

"What?" Sam said.

Mercedes was looking over Sam's shoulder.

"This guy at six o'clock is about to rob the cash register," Mercedes said.

Sam turned around. Sure enough he spotted a nervous man wearing a leather jacket with his hand in his pocket.

"You sure?" Sam said.

Mercedes nodded.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sam asked.

"No need. This guy's obviously new. He couldn't take candy from a baby. He's never robbed a place in his life. The cashier, on the other hand, has at least fifty pounds on him, and a mean right hook by the look of his biceps," Mercedes explained.

Sam looked Mercedes up and down. He scoffed.

"You can't tell all that," Sam said.

Mercedes laughed.

"You wanna bet? Ten bucks leather jacket guy doesn't get pass the cashier," she said.

Sam looked again at the guy.

"Deal," he said, shaking Mercedes' hand.

Both Mercedes and Sam turned their attention to the front of the restaurant.

The nervous leather jacket man walked up to the cashier. He pulled out his gun.

The cashier punched him in the throat before he could even lift his pistol.

"Pay up!" Mercedes said coolly.

Sam reached in his wallet.

"This means technically, I bought YOU coffee and not the other way around," Sam said.

"Well, keep it the then if you're gonna cry about it," Mercedes said with a chuckle.

Sam put twenty on the table.

"Double or nothing," he said.

Mercedes smiled.

"I don't want to take your money…but I will," she warned.

"You think you can read people. Well…so can I," Sam said confidently.

"Alright Sam Evans aka the guy who reads too many comics." Mercedes teased. "Name the game."

Sam wore his patented crooked grin.

"If you can guess the color of my ex-girlfriends ha-"

"Blonde. Pay up," Mercedes said.

"Wait a minute hold up!" Sam protested as Mercedes cackled.

"It's blonde isn't it?" Mercedes said.

"Wait wait, Lucky guess, but it's my turn now," Sam said.

"Okay… My favorite flavor of milk," Mercedes said.

Sam hesitated.

Mercedes smiled.

"Pay up," Mercedes said.

"…Trick question…. You're lactose intolerant," Sam said.

Mercedes' mouth hung half open.

"You drink your coffee black. You either like the bitter taste which most girls can't stand or you can't intake dairy," Sam said coolly.

Mercedes smiled, looking impressed.

"…Alright Sherlock. Final round. Go," Mercedes said.

"…When I was six. I had a pet-"

"Dog," Mercedes said.

"I wasn't finished!" Sam said, as Mercedes chuckled. "My pet DOG got arthritis in its paws and we had to put her down. Where did we-"

"In the backyard," Mercedes said.

Sam leaned back in his chair.

"Explain yourself," Sam said, in denial of how Mercedes could have guessed so quickly.

Mercedes smiled and shrugged her shoulder.

"It's written all over you. You'd never abandon anyone you love. You probably even held her hand while the vet injected her," Mercedes said.

Sam leaned his head to the side. He wore a look mixed with disbelief and wonder.

"Okay…my turn," Sam said.

Mercedes pondered silently on what she could ask.

"Don't hurt yourself now," Sam teased.

Mercedes saw the janitor get up from his table and leave.

"When did I lose my virginity?" Mercedes asked.

"Seriously!?" Sam said.

"You got five seconds," Mercedes said.

"That is soooo messed up," Sam said.

"Hey, you picked the game," Mercedes said. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

Mercedes picked up the twenty and put it in her pocket.

She got up from her seat.

"I'll see you later," Mercedes said, getting up.

"Wait! When did you lose your virginity?" Sam asked.

Mercedes scoffed.

"Boy I don't know you like that," she said with a smile.

Mercedes bent over and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Oh…and by the way…my favorite flavor of milk is actually strawberry. I just wanted to keep you talking," she told him.

Sam's mouth hung half open as Mercedes paid at the front and quickly left the café.

Sam watched her cross the street from the window.

He laughed to himself.

…

Mercedes hit the pavement fast, following the janitor.

She spotted a boy who was about to walk down an alley.

"Oye, nino!"

The little boy stopped.

"How would you like to make twenty dollars?" Mercedes asked him.

**β**

Mike worked on his diagram of Shadowcat's activities.

Puck walked into his office.

"Hey, I need you to look over some…what the heck is that?" Puck said when he saw all the pictures ad maps taped to Mike's wall.

"This is every documented artifact Shadowcat has stolen in the last four years," Mike said, not taking his eyes off the wall.

"Okay, you and Sam should just start a Shadowcat fanclub. You could be co-presidents," Puck said jokingly.

"Shut up and come look at this," Mike said.

Puck took out his glasses and stood next to Mike near the wall.

"What do you see? Any patterns?" Mike asked.

Puck folded his arms.

"Nothing beyond the obvious. All the artifacts relate to women. I couldn't tell you anything more," Puck said.

"It has to be something beyond the obvious," Mike said. "This bitch is making look like a moron."

"Hey, every place that she has ever hit was covered by CAI. Who else is going to give me the intel I need but the heir to that company. So, don't stress so hard. You're the right guy for the job," Puck said.

For the first time since Puck entered the room, Mike took his eyes off the diagram.

His eyebrows were raised.

"The right guy for the job, or the perfect guy for the job…I think you just found another pattern," Mike said.

"…Me?" Puck said. "What?"

"I mean CAI is the biggest art insurance corporation…but we aren't the only art insurance corporation. So it could be considered a pattern if she only hits places with artifacts covered by my father's company," Mike said.

"…Well, damn. Maybe I'm a genius after all," Puck said.

"You're more of an idiot savant. Emphasis on idiot," Mike said.

"That's no way to talk to your boss," Puck said, playfully pushing Mike.

Puck left Mike's office.

"Shadowcat, it seems I'm finally catching up to you," Mike said.

He took out his marker.

Under the word REVENGE he wrote down **C**hang **A**rt **I**nsurance.

**β**

When Sam made it back from the café to Puck's house he found Tina eating outside in her pajamas.

"I'm surprised to see you still in," Sam said, taking a seat next to her on the patio overlooking the ocean.

"I also didn't know that Puck's cook makes the best Arroz con Pollo this girl has ever had," Tina said.

"Arroz what?" Sam said.

Tina rolled her eyes.

"Just taste," Tina said, stuffing mouthful of her rice in Sam's mouth.

"It's kinda spicy," Sam said, his cheeks turning red.

"I keep forgetting how white you are," Tina said jokingly.

"Yeah, well our moms are sisters and your dad doesn't even know how to say hello in Chinese so that makes you just as white as I am," Sam replied.

"It's not my fault my dad isn't connected to his roots," Tina said.

"What roots? He's from Dayton," Sam said.

Tina chuckled.

"So, where were you all morning?" Tina asked.

"Taking a couple pictures," Sam told her.

Tina's eyes widened.

"Wow, looks like a vacation was really what you needed after all," Tina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam said.

"It's not a secret you've been showing zombie-like behavior for the past year." Tina said.

"Just because I'm not a party animal like we were in undergrad doesn't mean I'm a zombie," said Sam.

"You're twenty-four. No one's asking you to be a party animal anymore, but truth be told, you were a lot happier. Then Quinn had to rip your heart out."

"Isn't Quinn supposed to be your best friend?" Sam asked.

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean they're good for you. I love Artie, but the fact is he made me depressed half the time. And we all love Quinn, but the girl is bi-polar."

"So, you're saying love doesn't matter?" Sam said.

Tina shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm saying, this is the third day in a row I've seen you with a smile on your face. Figure out what's doing it, and never let it go," Tina said.

Tina got up to put her plate away.

Sam stayed on the patio.

**β**

Santana knocked on Puck's office door.

Puck stood up and bowed.

"Princess! It's great to see you. Are you looking for Mike? He should be finished up in a few minutes," Puck began.

"No. Actually, Noah, I wanted to see you," Santana told him sweetly.

Santana closed the door behind her.

Puck swallowed.

"What can I help you with?" he asked eagerly.

Santana smiled.

"I just…wanted to say I really enjoyed talking with you last night," Santana said.

"Me too," said Puck, watching Santana come towards him.

Santana placed her hand on Puck's.

"…Maybe we could do it again sometime," she said.

Puck nodded.

Santana smiled. It seemed getting Puck to fall for her would be much easier than slaving over Mike's affections.

**β**

The sun was starting to set.

Mercedes stood on the roof of the nearby building.

She opened up her laptop.

The camera pin the little boy secretly attached to the Janitor's ID was being fed through the computer screen.

"Twenty bucks well spent. Thanks Sam," she said.

Mercedes watched the janitor make his end-of-shift rounds.

He walked to the top floor of the theatre.

He punched in a code at the first door. Mercedes put the code to memory.

He entered a room with two security men watching the footage in front of the vault.

"Only two guards? Give me a real challenge Mike," Mercedes said, continuing to watch the feed.

The janitor stayed in the room for a while, sweeping the carpet.

Suddenly, Mike entered the security room.

He stopped when he saw the janitor.

"ID por favor," Mike said, holding out his hand.

"Ci," the janitor replied, handing Mike his ID badge.

Mike took the badge, looking it up and down and then examining the janitor.

Mike handed the janitor back his badge when he felt satisfied.

The janitor emptied the trash into his cart and then left the room.

"That was a close one," Mercedes said as the janitor began to walk away.

"Uno momento."

The janitor turned back around.

Mike walked up to the man.

He took the camera pin off of the man's shirt.

He looked into it.

His face filled Mercedes' laptop screen.

"I think I'll keep this," Mike said.

"What is that?" the janitor asked.

"That little asshole," Mercedes breathed.

Mike smiled into the pin.

"Nice try my little feline," he whispered.

Mercedes shut her laptop.

**β**

Sam closed his book when he heard some noise downstairs.

He heard familiar laughter.

When Sam made it downstairs he found Puck and Santana at the couch.

Tina came from the kitchen with margaritas.

Puck was telling one of his many undergrad tales.

Right then, the advice Tina had given Sam cropped back into his head. He smiled and went back upstairs to get his jacket.

**β**

Mercedes entered her penthouse through the bedroom window.

She checked her cellphone. She had received a text from Santana.

"MAKING HEADWAY WITH THE TARGET. DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME," it said.

"At least someone is having success tonight," Mercedes said to herself, unzipping her black cat suit. Not only were the codes from the theatre worthless now, because Mike had probably changed them by now, but also he knew for sure now that Shadowcat was planning to hit that location. Now the success of the mission rested entirely in Santana being able to convince Puck to show her the vault.

Mercedes took the pins out her bun, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

As Mercedes grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, she heard the knock on the door.

She put the shirt over her head.

"That was quick," she said, thinking it might be Santana. She went downstairs.

Mercedes passed the kitchen to the front door.

She looked through the hole before opening the door.

"Sam," Mercedes said.

Sam stood on the other side of the door.

He resisted the temptation of staring at Mercedes' exposed thighs, and brought his eyes to her face.

"Hi," he said.

"…Hi," Mercedes replied.

Sam smirked.

"Are you sure you're not lactose intolerant?" he asked.

Mercedes smiled.

"I'm pretty sure," she told him.

Sam pulled a carton of strawberry milk from behind him.

Mercedes chuckled.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked.

…

Mercedes and Sam sat on the couch laughing.

Mercedes had made it through the carton of milk while Sam had finished a bottle of wine.

"Your cheeks are really red," Mercedes said, making fun of Sam.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you getting me drunk in your place," Sam said.

"What can I say, I'm a predator," Mercedes joked.

Sam laughed, his face becoming even more flushed.

"I bet I could get you to say anything now, and you wouldn't even remember," said Mercedes.

"Wait no. I want to know more about you. Like who's your favorite band? If you say NSYNC, I'm leaving," Sam said.

"I can't say NSYNC when they are like copies of the greatest boyband ever. New Kids on the Block," Mercedes answered.

Sam sat up in the couch.

"…You…like New Kids on the Block?" Sam said.

"…Yeah?" Mercedes said.

"…Favorite show," Sam said.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Mercedes said.

"Favorite movie," Sam said.

"The Mighty Ducks," Mercedes said.

Sam's mouth hung open.

"…You're not real," he said. "You're like…a figment of my imagination."

Mercedes chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mercedes said.

"The nuns let you watch all that stuff?" Sam asked.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulder.

"Basically anything on Disney Channel," she replied honestly.

Sam smiled.

"You and Tina should be like bosom buddies. She can't get enough of Lizzie McGuire and Boy Meets World," he said, making Mercedes laugh.

Sam's face fell a little.

**Sam**: Quinn loved Boy Meets World.

**Mercedes**: The blonde?

**Sam**: Yeah… Her and Tina were joined at the hip for a while.

**Mercedes**: What happened?

**Sam**: College you know. You meet new people.

**Mercedes**: But you two stayed together through college.

**Sam**:…it was never the same though. After high school, she just… outgrew me

**Mercedes**: I bet she was a ho.

**Sam**: She wasn't a ho per se. I mean…she did sleep with my roommate.

**Mercedes**: Yeah, in my country we call that a ho

Sam laughed.

**Sam**: Fair enough…Yeah, I guess she was a ho.

**Mercedes**: Why on earth did you stick with her for so long if she cheated on you?

**Sam**: I…thought she was the one.

**Mercedes**: "The one" doesn't exist. "The one," is the name people give to someone who gives them acid reflux.

**Sam**: You ever been in love?

**Mercedes**: Yeah…once

**Sam**: And you didn't think he was the one?

**Mercedes**: I guess I did. But it doesn't matter.

**Sam**: Why?

**Mercedes**: …Because he died.

**Sam**: …Oh. Sorry.

**Mercedes**: It's fine…It's not like you killed him.

**Sam**: …Mike said that Shadowcat would kill anyone who got in her way. Do you believe that?

Mercedes folded her legs in the sofa.

"…Yeah I do," she said.

Sam sighed.

"I don't know…I just don't think she's that kind of person," Sam said.

"…You mean you HOPE she's not that kind of a person." Mercedes said.

"No. I KNOW she isn't. I don't know how I know, but I do. Yeah, I mean I'm pretty sure she suffered a tragedy and that made her cold inside. But at the same time…who else would understand the value of human life more than her?" Sam explained.

Mercedes smiled through her sad eyes.

"I guess you're right. I…can see why you would love her," Mercedes said.

"Honestly…I think half the appeal comes from the fact that she has no idea who I am," Sam confessed. "At least she can't break my heart if she doesn't know I exist right."

Mercedes felt a twinge of guilt, knowing full well Sam would have never told her that if he were sober.

Mercedes moved Sam's glass to the other side of the living room table.

"I should make you some coffee," she said.

"You probably think I'm a loser now," Sam said, resting his head on the sofa pillow.

"No. I always thought you were a loser," Mercedes told him teasingly.

Sam smiled.

"Then why did you let me in?" he said.

"…Why did you notice me at the banquet?" Mercedes countered.

Sam shrugged his shoulder.

"I was looking at you," Sam replied.

"Lots of people look at me," Mercedes said. "But they don't see me."

"…You stand out to me," Sam said.

Mercedes smiled.

"That's not good," she admitted.

Mercedes got up from the couch to put the glasses away.

Sam took her hand.

"…That kiss by the pool…I…can't stop thinking about it."

Mercedes looked at Sam's hand touching hers.

"I've been wanting to kiss you again," Sam said, his hand moving up to Mercedes' face.

"Those lips," he breathed.

Mercedes touched the back of Sam's neck, squeezing one of his nerves. Sam instantly fell asleep. She tucked a throw pillow under his head.

Mercedes sighed, walking to the kitchen.

"What're you doing Mercedes? Stay focused," she told herself.

But no matter how much Mercedes tried to shoo away the feeling, the fact remained…she hadn't stopped thinking out the kiss either.

**β**

"Princess. Wake up," Santana said.

Mercedes opened her eyes to find Santana leaning over her.

"What?" Mercedes said groggily.

"Why is camera boy asleep on our couch?" Santana said.

It was the next morning

Mercedes sat up slowly.

"Sam? He had a few drinks and slept over. No big deal," Mercedes explained.

She got up and walked to the bathroom.

Santana followed her.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, as Mercedes turned on the sink.

"Please specify," Mercedes said, splashing her face with water.

"Noah told me that Mike found another clue to Shadowcat," Santana said.

"Not a problem," Mercedes said, putting toothpaste on her brush.

"He said that Shadowcat has been targeting artifacts covered by CAI," said Santana.

Mercedes brushed her teeth, not bothering to respond.

"Are you hiding something I should know?" Santana asked.

"No," Mercedes said.

"…If you told me, I could help," Santana said.

Mercedes spit into the sink.

"…I'm good," she said.

"You don't seem good to me. I'm taking care of Mike-"

"Don't touch Mike," Mercedes said, finally turning to Santana.

"Why?!"

Mercedes ignored Santana, walking to the shower. She turned on the hot water.

"But he-" Santana began.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Mercedes told her.

"And I'm not going to sit around and watch you screw everything up because you can't seem to find the balls to off this one guy," Santana said.

Mercedes grabbed Santana's arm.

"You kill Mike, I kill you next. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she said.

Mercedes let Santana's arm go.

"Fine!" Santana said, leaving the room.

Mercedes took a step as if she was going to follow Santana, but decided otherwise.

**β**

Sam eyes slowly opened.

Mercedes looked down at him. She was already fully dressed.

She handed him a cup of hot coffee.

"You sleep like a comatose bear cub," Mercedes said.

Sam blinked twice. He took the cup.

"That's an interesting analogy," Sam said.

He looked to his right to find his shirt on the ground. He looked back at Mercedes. She smiled.

"Don't look at me. You took that off on your own," she said.

Mercedes moved passed Sam to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Almost noon," Mercedes said.

"Shit. I should call Puck's house," Sam said.

"Don't worry, they know you're here," Mercedes told him.

"I…don't even remember falling asleep," Sam said.

Mercedes remained quiet, sipping her cup of tea.

Sam got up from the couch. Mercedes checked out his abs while he stretched.

There was a knock on the door.

Mercedes went to the door. She opened it.

Mike walked in, wearing a full suit as usual.

"Don't you people ever get ready in the morning," Mike said. Mike stopped talking when he spotted a shirtless Sam in the living room.

For the first time in a long time, Mike had been in a good mood that morning, but it all went to hell when he saw Sam.

Mike turned to look at Mercedes.

"Well…doesn't somebody move fast," Mike said.

Mercedes smirked at the remark.

"I'll get Santana for you," she said, passing Mike to go upstairs.

Mike watched Mercedes climb the steps before turning back to Sam.

"…Are you trying to get killed?" Mike asked.

A crooked grin appeared on Sam's face.

"No offense Mike, but you're nowhere near as intimidating as you think you are," Sam said.

Mike smiled. He stuck his hand in his suit pockets and took a few steps toward Sam.

"…A little advice…I'm the last person you want to have as an enemy," Mike said in a low voice. "So…why don't you get your little boyband reject self out of this apartment before I throw you out?"

Sam smirked.

"…I'd like to see you try," he said.

…

Santana zipped up her dress, while Mercedes sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Mercedes said.

"You mean about you killing me? No big deal," Santana coldly.

"I'm…a little stressed out," Mercedes said.

Santana refused to look at Mercedes as she put on her heels.

"…You lied to me. You said you never met Mike before this year," Santana said.

"I…had never met him," Mercedes said.

"But you knew him before," said Santana.

"…It's complicated," Mercedes said.

"…And you don't think I would understand?" Santana said.

"There some things…I'm not ready to talk about yet," Mercedes said.

"But you can talk to Sam. Some guy you met two days ago?" Santana said.

"Santana…Look at me please," Mercedes said.

Santana looked up at Mercedes.

"I still need you," Mercedes said.

"…But you need Mike too. We've been on this mission for months, and I'm here thinking like an idiot we're here to steal something and it's about something else," Santana said.

Mercedes remained silent.

"Why are we here?! And what the hell does it have to do with Mike?" Santana said.

"I…need him for something. I can't tell you yet," Mercedes said.

"…Mike is not a mouse to play with. He's dangerous. And If he finds out who you are, he will kill us all," Santana said.

"I know. Trust me I know," Mercedes said. "Right now, all you need to know is how to get into that vault. When we get the dagger, it'll all be over."

Santana put her gun in her thigh holster.

"And what about Sam?" Santana said.

"What about him? He's not a part of this," Mercedes said.

"…What if he gets too close or what if he falls for you?" Santana asked.

"He's in love with Shadowcat," Mercedes said.

"Hello!? You are Shadowcat!" Santana said.

Mercedes laughed. She got up from the bed.

"He doesn't know that," Mercedes said.

"…And if he finds out?" Santana said.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulder.

"…Then I'll take care of him," Mercedes said coolly. "And if I think I can't handle Mike you can have him."

Santana smiled.

"Now, you're sounding like yourself," Santana said. "I can't wait to pop that uppity son of a bitch."

Mercedes chuckled, as Santana grabbed her purse.

"Be safe," Mercedes said.

"I will. I love you."

Santana stopped as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"I mean…I don't mean 'I love you' like…I love you," Santana said awkwardly.

Mercedes side-eyed her bodyguard.

"No big deal Santana. I get it," Mercedes said with a smile.

"That was really weird of me to say. Oh my god!" Santana said.

"Would you get out of here already, and stop being so weird." Mercedes said, smacking Santana on the butt.

Santana hurried downstairs, kicking herself on the inside.

Mercedes laughed to herself.

Now that she thought about it, Santana had never told her that she loved her before.

…

When Santana reached downstairs Mike and Sam were two inches from each other.

"Are you gentlemen going to kiss or what?" Santana said.

Both guys backed away from each other.

Santana took Mike's arm.

"We'll finish this conversation later," Mike said.

"Can't wait," Sam said coolly.

Mercedes waited till Mike and Santana left before going downstairs.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Why does the Princess even with Mike?" Sam asked.

"…They have a lot in common I guess," Mercedes said.

"A jerk like that can't love anyone but himself," Sam said.

"He got that from his father," Mercedes said bluntly.

"…You know his father?" Sam said.

Mercedes, who had slipped into a daze snapped out of it.

"No…I never met him," Mercedes said. "Men just usually grow up to be their fathers."

"…He wants you, you know." Sam said.

"Sucks for him," Mercedes said. "I'm hard to get."

"I don't doubt it," Sam said, walking to the door.

Mercedes followed him, opening the door for Sam.

Before he left, Sam quickly turned around.

"I know it's not my place to ask but please don't end up with a guy like that. I know you upper-class people like to breed amongst yourselves, but you're too nice of a girl for Mike," Sam said.

Mercedes smiled.

"…You really think you know me don't you Sam Evans," Mercedes said.

Sam watched Mercedes as she leaned on the door.

"People may make fun of me and say I read too many comic books," Sam said. "…But… I always know what I see when I'm looking at it," Sam said.

Mercedes scoffed.

"If that's true, you should have been able to answer my question yesterday and win your twenty bucks back," she said.

"…I wanted you to win," Sam said.

"Why?"

Sam leaned into Mercedes' ear.

"Because, I thought it might be embarrassing to announce to the whole café that you're a virgin," he whispered.

Mercedes' mouth hung open as Sam pulled away slowly.

"…That egg on your face is making me real hungry," Sam said teasingly before walking out the door.

Mercedes closed it behind him.

She smiled.

"Motherfucker," she said in disbelief. "He beat me."

**β**

**1988 Berlin, Germany**

When Will made it back to the church, three nuns were gathered out front.

Will knew they were speaking about him, because they immediately stopped talking when he arrived.

"Sisters," he said politely.

"Father," the nuns replied in unison.

Will nodded his head before passing. He knew the sisters were suspicious of him, so he had to make sure not to step out of line.

Will climbed up the stairs of the large cathedral.

Before he could make it to his room, he bumped into the head nun.

"Sister Sylvester. So lovely to see you on such a fine Saturday evening," Will said.

"Father, the nuns and I have been talking," she began.

'Big surprise there,' Will thought to himself.

"As pleased we are that are sister church has sent you here, I think you need to be more mindful of our customs her in Germany," Sister Sylvester explained.

"Of course, Sister," Will said. "I'll get right on that."

Will took the envelope of money from his pocket and put it on his dresser.

He took of his coat and loosened his white collar which felt like it was choking him.

He slumped down on his tiny bed near the corner of the room.

Suddenly he heard a similar rustle.

He sat up.

The noise disappeared.

Will got up from his bed. He pulled a knife from inside his shoe.

He slowly walked to the edge of the room.

He heard the rustle again, this time from the pantry.

Will tip-toed to the door. He touched the handle, slowly turning it.

He opened it.

A little girl with curly dark-brown hair laid on the highest shelf in the pantry with a cookie hanging from her mouth.

When she saw Will, she immediately hopped down from the shelf and hid behind a bag of flour.

Will smiled, putting the knife away.

"Well, it seems a little cat has followed me home," he said, his German accent even more prominent when he spoke English.

The girl continued to hide.

"Haben Sie keine Angst. Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Or perhaps you know English?" Will asked, slowly coming towards the bag of flour.

"Don't be afraid little one," Will said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The little girl slowly moved her head into view.

Her tiny hands held on to the flour bag. Will smiled when he saw her brown eyes blink curiously at him.

"Do you have a name?" Will asked.

The girl didn't reply.

"Okay. Well, are you hungry? Off course you are," Will said, going over to his tiny kitchen. He put a pot on the stove.

The little girl slowly came out.

She was wearing a tattered red hoodie that two sizes too big to be hers. It went to her knees like a dress

She wore old jeans with holes decorating the sides.

She came towards the small coffee table but did not sit. She watched Will light the stove.

"You've been following me all day haven't you. That was impressive how you climbed that shelf. I would always catch my friend on the top shelf of the pantry. Then after she had her fill, she would cuddle up by legs and take a nap," Will said.

"…Your friend sleeps by your legs?" the girl said.

Her voice was soft high pitched.

Will turned to look at her. He smiled.

"My friend was a cat. Very bossy and cool. And no matter where I hid my ginger snaps, she could always get to them," Will said.

The girl giggled.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Oh…she died a few years ago. I had her since I was a little boy. Her name was Mercedes," Will said.

"…My mother and my father died. But they were killed" the girl said.

Will stopped cooking.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"…How old are you?" she asked.

Will scoffed.

"Twenty," Will said. "Now will you tell me how old you are?"

"...You can't be a priest. Priests are old," the girl said. "You're too young."

Will smirked.

"Is that so?" he said. "Well…Looks can be deceiving. For instance, your clothes may suggest you're a beggar, but you're really a princess," he said.

The girl's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Well, your voice. First your accent suggests you're from South America, perhaps Brazil by your coloring. But The red tone in your hair suggest you lived on a small island where the salt from the ocean changed your hair color. You know speak fluent English, which your parents probably taught you. And your earrings have the Castile crest which means…You're the daughter of the late King Antony of San Carlo."

The girl remained silent.

"If you don't want to be caught, you might want to stop wearing those," Will suggested.

"They're all I have left of my father. The man who killed my family took everything else," the girl said.

Will put a bowl of soup in front of the girl, who picked it up with both hands and sipped.

"The man who killed your family…Do you know what he looks like?" Will asked.

The girl nodded.

"Yes. And when I see him again, I'm going to kill him," she said.

Will smiled.

"Well, don't you seem determined," Will said patronizingly. "…I may be able to help you."

"My apologies, Father. But I really don't need prayer," the girl said.

Will laughed.

"…I'm not really a priest fräulein," Will admitted.

The girl stopped sipping her soup.

Will leaned closer to the table.

"…My name is Will. I'm an art thief." he said honestly. "And I'm the best at what I do."

The girl looked at Will.

"…My name is Aurora," she said.

"We may have to find a new name for you Aurora," Will said. "We don't want the wrong people finding you."

"…When I'm ready, they won't find me. I'll find them. But until that day…you can call me…Mercedes."

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadowcat Ep. 4**

**[sorry it took so long to upload. I wanted to update my old stories first before coming back to this one. Expect more frequent updates! :) please review!]**

**Berlin, 1990**

"Concentrate."

"I can't!" Mercedes whimpered.

Her foot started to shake.

"I'm going to fall!" Mercedes cried.

"Ignore what's under your feet! It doesn't exist! Now walk!" Will yelled.

Eight-year old Mercedes took another step on the tightrope between the church and the chapel. Beneath her feet was a clear four-story drop to the pavement.

Will stood behind her.

"Keep going," Will said.

Mercedes started to hyperventilate.

Will rolled his eyes and took Mercedes' arm.

She screamed but then calmed down when she felt Will pull her back to the roof.

"That's enough for today," Will said, throwing Mercedes a bottle of water.

Mercedes sat on the ground rooftop while Will went back on the tightrope.

"…How do you do it?" Mercedes asked, as she watched Will walk back and forth on the rope with ease with his hands in his pockets.

"You have to change your mentality my Shadow-cat," Will said. "You fear the ground. It is your enemy. But the tightrope is not your enemy. You must remember that the rope is what's keeping you from the ground. Trust your rope, trust your body, trust your balance and everything will fall in place."

Will did a flip back onto the roof.

"Or…I could just put a cookie on the other side of the rope. I bet you would lose all your fear then," Will said playfully.

Mercedes threw her water at him. He dodged it and chuckled.

"Alright. Now we must practice your French," Will said.

"Why do I have to learn French, or Russian, or Japanese? What does that have to do with being a thief?" Mercedes said.

"Do you know what the true art of stealing is?" Will asked.

"My guess is stealing?" Mercedes said smartly.

"Just for the sass, you have an extra hour of training tonight," Will said.

"Fine, what is the true art of stealing?" Mercedes asked.

"Façade," Will said. "It's the ability for someone to look right at you and not even see you're there."

"…Wouldn't that be invisibility?" Mercedes asked.

"No. Invisibility is gaudier than façade. Invisibility creates a missing space; something that's not there that should be there. It's suspicious. Façade creates and illusion. People can't detect an illusion while they're being deluded. In fact, they won't notice anything was strange till you're gone. A true thief can walk up to a man, introduce herself, take his hat, and have that man thank her for taking said hat, without his even considering he's just been mugged." Will explained. "That my lady is façade, and why you need to practice your French."

"Oui," Mercedes replied halfheartedly.

"Vous êtes mon cœur ma plus grande création, » Will said.

"What did you say?" Mercedes asked.

"If you practiced harder, you'd know," Will said, helping her up from the ground.

Mercedes followed behind Will slowly.

"…Will…do you think I'm fat?" Mercedes asked.

Will stopped walking. He turned around.

"No. Who told you that?" he asked.

"…Kurt Hummel," Mercedes said.

"The altar boy? Kurt's a strudel head. The next time he callz you fat, slap him across the fucking face. Never let yourself be disrespected," Will said.

Mercedes had never seen Will angry before.

"…okay," Mercedes said.

"Let's go Cat. To your lessons," Will said, continuing to walk.

Mercedes followed him.

* * *

**β**

The sound of birds singing woke Mercedes from her slumber. She rolled out of bed. She walked to the sink and splashed her face with water.

She looked into the mirror. As she observed the tiny bags under her eyes, it took her a few seconds to spot a fully dressed Mike standing behind her.

"Imposter," he said.

Mercedes, who felt like her arms were being weighed down, could not stop Mike from grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall. Mike watched Mercedes intently as he choked the life out of her.

He smiled at her.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Aurora," he breathed.

Mercedes eyes popped open as she sat up in her bed.

It was still night time.

Her heart was beating so hard the sound filled her ears.

She pulled her gun from under her pillow and waved it around in the darkness.

She got up.

The room was empty.

With the gun still in hand, Mercedes left her room and went to Santana's.

She opened the door. Santana was sleeping soundly.

Her heartbeat regained its normal pace.

Mercedes put the gun down on a nearby dresser.

Attempting to not make any noise, Mercedes crawled into the bed next to Santana.

Santana's eyes popped open when she felt Mercedes' cold foot brush her.

Santana turned around.

Mercedes had already fallen asleep behind her.

Santana turned around to face her.

She affectionately moved a lock of Mercedes' hair away from her forehead.

Not wanting to take her eyes off of her, Santana stayed awake till morning came.

* * *

**β**

Puck walked to the kitchen wearing silk pajamas.

He stopped when he spotted Sam.

Sam, who had the radio in the kitchen on danced to New Edition.

Puck stifled his laughter as Sam did the cabbage patch.

Tina soon turned up in her pajamas. She also stopped when she saw Sam.

She laughed out loud.

Sam turned around.

"What are you doing Sam?" she said through her laughter.

"Making breakfast bedhead," Sam said cheerfully.

"Oh my god. We cannot leave Havana or Samarella is going to turn back into a pumpkin," Tina said teasingly.

"No eggs for you," Sam said, who started doing the electric slide.

"Shit, hook me up with an omelet bro. I am so down with you getting your groove back," Puck said, making Tina laugh again.

Sam passed Puck a plate.

"Pass the hot sauce," Puck said.

"My eggs don't need hot sauce," Sam said indignantly.

"You're supposed to eat eggs with hot sauce. You're so white Sam," Puck said.

"Since when am I the token white guy in this group? Last time I checked, Jews are white too," Sam said.

"Yeah…but we got flava," Puck said.

" No," Sam said.

"I'm liking this new sassy Sam," Tina said. "I wonder if ANYONE in particular has anything to do with it," Tina said between obvious coughs.

"Perhaps you're right Tina. I mean Sam does have glow this morning," Puck said teasingly.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first, grow up. Second, Mercedes and I are friends. That's it. I've known her for what? A week?" Sam said.

"The mayor's wife asked me over for dinner tonight. You think I should invite the princess?" Puck asked.

"Sure, why not. The worst she could say is no," Sam told him.

"Not to mention while your schmoozing the princess, Sam can keep Mercedes company," Tina said.

"Would you give it a rest?" Sam said.

* * *

**β**

**Berlin, Germany 1990**

Lightning struck as the rain continued to pour from the heavens.

Will's eyes popped open.

He sat up in his bed.

"…Mercedes. You have to sleep in your own room with the other children," Will said.

Will leaned over the banister, lifting up his bed sheets.

Mercedes slept under the small bed.

She opened one of her eyes.

"Can't I stay here?" Mercedes asked, her cheeks stained with tears.

Will, with little effort, pulled Mercedes' from out under his bed.

He picked her up and placed her on the mattress.

He yawned. It was three in the morning.

"What's wrong," Will asked halfheartedly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"…I had a dream. I was hiding when the man came for my father. I saw him kill him, and I did nothing," Mercedes said.

"…you did the smart thing. If you had tried to help your father, you would be dead too," Will said.

"…I don't deserve to be alive," Mercedes said.

Will rubbed his eyes.

"…no one deserves to be alive. You can't spend your time wondering if you should be here or not, because there are many dead who would take your place if they could," Will said.

"…Have you ever killed someone?" Mercedes asked.

"…Yes," Will answered.

"…What did it feel like?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. I was very young and very frightened," Will admitted.

"Are you ever afraid anymore?" Mercedes asked.

"Sometimes. But fear can be a good thing. If ever the moment comes when you hold someone's life in your hands and you are not afraid, then you have truly lost yourself," Will explained.

Will took his blanket and pillow.

"I'll sleep in the kitchen. You stay here," he said.

Will tucked Mercedes into the sheets.

"Danke," Mercedes said.

"But tomorrow night, you sleep with the other children, understood?" Will said sternly.

Mercedes nodded and yawned.

"Sweet dreams," he said.

Will quietly went over to the kitchen table.

He ordered the chairs in a neat row and placed his blanket on them. Will slept on the uncomfortable chairs with his pillow under his head.

After twenty minutes, when Will finally fell asleep, Mercedes quietly snuck over to the kitchen and laid under the chairs. The sound of Will's heavy breathing comforted her in the storm and she fell fast asleep on the floor.

* * *

**β**

Mercedes opened the door for Puck.

"Noah, so nice to see you," Mercedes said.

Mercedes wore short shorts and a Havana University sweatshirt that hung off of her left shoulder.

"Whoa…you look like a super hot coed," Puck said.

Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks. That's the look I was going for," she told him. "Did you want to speak to the Princess?"

"…Huh what? Yeah," Puck said, bringing his eyes back up to Mercedes' eyes.

Puck laughed.

"My bad. I was ogling you," he said honestly.

Mercedes laughed.

Out of the very few people Mercedes actually liked, Puck was one of them. Yes, he was crude, but she appreciated his inability to be dishonest. It was a rare quality.

"I'll get the princess for you," Mercedes said, going upstairs.

Mercedes found Santana in the bathroom, blow-drying her hair.

Mercedes poked Santana in the ribs, making her turn around. Santana stopped blow-drying her hair.

"Noah's downstairs. I think he's going to ask you to go to dinner with him," Mercedes said. "Say yes."

"Do we have to go?" Santana whined.

"We're not going. You're going. I have work to do here," Mercedes said.

"I'm not sure I'm okay with you pimping me out for the night so you can go on your little adventures," Santana said.

"I'm not pimping you out. If I were pimping you out, we'd have the codes by now," Mercedes replied.

"I'm glad you're so confident in my vagina," Santana said sarcastically.

"Hurry up and go downstairs," Mercedes said, pushing Santana in her bathrobe out the door.

Santana and Mercedes stepped downstairs into the living room where Puck waited quietly.

"Hello Noah," Santana said.

Puck bowed.

"Princess. It's lovely to see you again. I'm having a dinner at the mayor's mansion and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me," Puck said.

Santana glanced at Mercedes and rolled her eyes before turning back to Puck with a smile on her face.

"I'd love to," Santana said.

"Awesome," Puck said. "I'll have the driver come pick you up at eight?"

Noah kissed the hands of both ladies before leaving.

Mercedes closed the door.

"See. Was that so hard my young padawan?" Mercedes said mockingly.

"One, do not patronize me, and two, I hope you enjoy your evening with Mike," Santana said.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes said.

Santana smirked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? I was supposed to help Mike find a birthday gift for his mother tonight…which means, you will be doing that in my place," Santana said gloatingly.

The smile had gone from Mercedes face.

"Oh, and wear something black. He likes that," Santana said, before going back upstairs.

* * *

**β**

Mercedes sat in one of the lecture halls at Havana University.

The Physics professor was giving a lecture on aerodynamics.

She scribbled down the formulas on the chalkboard in her notebook.

The boy to her left seemed stressed beyond belief. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he tried to comprehend what the professor was saying.

Mercedes smiled and continued to write.

The guy on the right side of her was making a paper airplane.

Halfway through the lecture, Mercedes closed her notebook and left quietly.

As she walked down the large steps she spotted Sam snapping photos of the bronze statue of the Alma Mater.

Mercedes walked down to him.

Sam spotted her out of the eye of his camera and smiled.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

Sam, still holding his camera, snapped a picture of her.

"I didn't know you were a student," Sam said.

"I'm not. I just wanted to catch a lecture," Mercedes explained.

"It seems more like you snuck into a lecture by the looks of it," Sam said, putting down his lens.

"Enough about me. What're you doing here?" Mercedes asked accusingly.

"I took the bus thank you very much," Sam said.

Mercedes laughed.

"Well look at you trying to slum," Mercedes teased.

"How bout I buy you coffee this time," Sam said.

"Sure. Then maybe you can tell me why you think I'm a virgin," Mercedes replied.

Sam chuckled

"Still mad about that huh."

Mercedes and Sam walked together.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you…" Sam began.

"What about?" Mercedes said.

"The other night…I'm still having a hard time remembering what happened. It's funny because I've never blacked out while drinking," Sam said.

"Hm," Mercedes said, attempting to not look guilty.

"Did I…say anything to you?" Sam asked.

"Well. You told me that I was your dream girl and you asked for my hand in marriage to which I told you that I was taken. Then you started crying. It was really uncomfortable for me," Mercedes joked.

Sam laughed.

"Well, as long as I didn't humiliate myself," he said, playing along.

"No, of course not," Mercedes replied.

Sam took Mercedes' hand so she'd stop walking.

"I…um…I'd like us to be friends," Sam said.

Mercedes' eyebrows rose curiously, for she genuinely did not know what being friends with someone entailed.

"Friends," Mercedes repeated. "Sure."

Sam smiled.

"Cool," he said.

The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Um…Do friends usually hold hands?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh right, my bad," Sam said, letting go of Mercedes' hand.

She smiled.

* * *

**β**

Mike sat in his office going over CAI's files.

When he reached the files from 1987, he found blacked out passages.

He turned the page. The name of the client was blacked out. The only detail unmarked was merchandise retrieval.

Mike put down the file and went to 1986. The files were blacked out as well, including the client names.

Mike picked up the phone.

"CAI headquarters please," Mike said.

Mike waited as he was put on hold. Finally someone answered.

"This is Agent Chang on location in Havana. I requested our business history for all the fiscal years, but I'm missing information starting from 1987 and backward." Mike stated.

"Yes, I'll need that faxed immediately," Mike said.

Mike's eyes narrowed as he listened to the receiver on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean, that's classified information? Do you know who you're talking to? Put my father on the phone…What do you mean my father authorized this? Get me the VP"

* * *

**β**

**1990**

After evening mass, Will stood at the doorway of the church as the citizens were ushered out. Some of them he smiled and shook their hands.

His happy expression immediately vanished when the head nun, Sister Sylvester, passed him.

She gave him a cold look and followed the other church members out.

"Evil wench," Will muttered.

"Father."

Will turned around.

Emma Pillsbury stood behind him quietly.

She was one of the newer nuns who just arrived from a sister church. Unlike the other nuns, she was much younger and wore a simple black dress instead of a tunic. Her red hair could be scene from under the scarf on her head.

"Sister, how may I help you?" Will asked.

"It's about Mercedes, Father," Emma said.

Will's smile disappeared.

"I know she sneaks away from her bed at night, but you just have to give her a chance to get used to sleeping with the other children," Will began.

"What? I wasn't going to talk to you about that," Emma said.

"…You weren't? Then what exactly is the problem?" said Will.

"…Did you tell Mercedes to hit Kurt?" Emma asked.

Will couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Emma gave Will a disapproving look.

"You think that's funny Father?" Emma said.

"No, of course not," Will said, biting his bottom lip so not to laugh again.

"Mercedes slapped Kurt so hard his filling came out. His parents had to take him to the doctor's," Emma said.

"Really? I'm so sorry," Will said, attempting to not sound impressed.

"Father, I have no doubt that you know what you're doing, but you have to remember these are children. And Kurt probably teased Mercedes because he likes her." Emma explained.

"Uh huh," Will said. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Thank you," Emma said.

Will watched the young nun's backside as she passed him. He smiled smugly.

* * *

**β**

Mike sat in the bar at the country club.

He was working on his second scotch when he checked his watch.

He heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Princess, you know I hate to be kept waiting-"

Mike stopped mid-sentence when he turned around.

Mercedes stood before him in a cream colored dress that stopped above the knee. Her breasts rested above the sweetheart neckline of her dress while her short sleeves failed to stay on her shoulder, resting seductively on her arms. The dress clung for dear life at Mercedes' thighs around her coke-bottle waist, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The outfit was finished with matching cream-colored pumps that increased Mercedes' height by a few inches.

"I know I'm not what you were expecting," Mercedes said as she raised her chin regally.

Mike stood up and placed his glass back on the bar counter.

Unashamedly, he circled Mercedes slowly, taking in her presence.

When he had had his fill, Mike faced Mercedes again.

"The princess couldn't make it?" he asked, though his tone showed no signs of disappointment.

"She sends her apologies," Mercedes replied.

Mike smirked.

"So, it's just you and me this time," Mike said.

"I'm only here to help you find the gift for your mother. Do not mistake the situation. I'm not your present," Mercedes said.

Mike smiled and raised one eyebrow playfully.

"With all due respect, you probably should have worn a different dress then," he replied.

Mercedes licked the brim of her lips and smiled.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Mercedes said.

* * *

**β**

When Sam entered the house, the first floor was empty.

He followed the noise coming from upstairs.

Sam stopped in front of Tina's room which was covered in store bags.

Puck and Tina attempted to organize the chaos.

"Looks like somebody bought up the whole of Cuba," Sam said, entering the room.

"Thank god you're here. My arms are getting tired," Puck said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Where'd you go today?" Tina asked, while at the same time modeling her new clothes in the mirror.

"The university to take a few pictures," Sam said.

"You went without me?! Well at least I got some shopping done. I had this sudden realization that my wardrobe is half the reason why I keep attracting losers," Tina said.

"That and the fact that you're smarter than any guy likes," Puck added.

"Some men like smart women," Tina said indignantly.

"Not ones who remind them of it every minute of every day. You have to expand your conversational skills," Puck said. "This is you. Hi, I'm Tina and I have a Masters. What's your name?"

Sam chuckled as Tina stuck her tongue out at Puck.

"At least I'm not like 'Hi, I'm Puck and I have a yacht,'" Tina retorted.

"Oh Come on! Like you wouldn't be impressed by that," Puck said.

Tina considered it for a second.

Puck winked at Sam.

"Girls love yachts," Puck said.

"I don't need a yacht," Sam replied.

"How else are you going to get Mercedes to give you a lap dance?" Puck said teasingly.

"I bumped into her today. And we agreed to just be friends," Sam said.

"WHAT?"

Both Puck and Tina wore the same look of complete incredulity.

"Please tell me you did not friend zone her," Puck said, lying on the bed with his hand covering his forehead.

"She wanted to be friends too," Sam said.

"But did she bring up being friends, or did you?" Tina asked, trying to get the facts straight.

"We joked about the other night, and I asked her if she would like to be friends," Sam said.

"I have lost all respect for you as a man. I now see you as a female. You have to use the ladies restroom the next time we go out," Puck said.

"As horribly sexist as that statement is, I have to agree with Puck," Tina added.

"Would you guys cut me some slack? I just got out of a-"

Tina and Puck's harmonious groan drowned out the rest of Sam's statement.

"QUINN DUMPED YOU OVER A YEAR AGO! GOD!" Puck exclaimed. "She's not thinking about your dumb ass."

"So, what do you expect me to do?! Form a relationship with a girl I barely now, and then bail on her when I go back to Ohio?!" Sam said.

"No one's asking you to propose to Mercedes. But, whether you're aware of it or not, you are so into her. She causes you to make breakfast in the morning for crying out loud," Tina said.

Sam slumped into a nearby chair.

"Well shit," he said. "What do I do now?"

"I don't know dude. That was pretty retarded of you, especially since we're all going to Juventud together and you've already made it clear you just want to be friends with her." Puck said.

The stupidity of Sam's actions finally sunk in.

"Damn," he said.

"Uh huh," Tina said, picking up another outfit to try on.

* * *

**β**

Mike opened the door for Mercedes when they entered the posh jewelry store.

There were women dressed in pastel colored dresses wearing large hats and drinking tea by the window.

The walls were lined with glass cases filled with diamond encrusted pieces.

Two men in black suits and wearing sunglasses stood on either sides of the entrance, clearly serving as security.

Mercedes smirked, thinking of how easy it would be to relieve the store owner of his seemingly well-secured merchandise.

A woman also dressed in black with her hair in tight bun walked up to Mike. She eyed him, starting from his shoes to his well-manicured hands to his perfectly quaffed hair.

She smiled.

"May I help you sir?" she asked, revealing her British accent.

"I'm looking for something for my mother," Mike said straightforwardly. "Please show us your newest sets. Now."

The woman raised eyebrows at the "now", intrigued by how forceful Mike was.

She swiftly went behind the case and pulled out some of their best pieces.

Mercedes, who wasn't paying attention to Mike, had her eyes on a square-shaped garnet necklace set in diamonds. She smiled as it reminded her of a necklace her mother used to wear when she was a little girl.

Mike cleared his throat.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he said.

Mercedes turned from the necklace to stand next to Mike.

Twelve exquisite pieces were rested on top of the glass for Mike to examine.

Mike seemed unimpressed with most of them.

"Does your mother prefer pearls or diamonds?" the jeweler asked.

"…Both," Mike answered, already annoyed with the situation. He hated shopping for other people.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Mike.

"We'll look at this one," Mercedes said pointing at the emerald pendant.

"I've never seen my mother wear emerald," Mike said.

"Good, then she has nothing like it," Mercedes told him.

Mike held up the necklace to the light. The light refracted off the emerald and danced across his face.

And yet, he stood there unimpressed, unable to make up his mind.

"Ahem."

Mike looked at the jeweler.

"You know…if I may be so bold…it may be easier to make up your mind if you let someone model the emerald for you," she suggested.

"…That makes sense," Mike said.

The woman smiled, unbuttoning her black blazer so Mike could put the necklace on her.

"Mercedes, turn around," Mike said.

Mercedes did as she was told as the jeweler leaned over the glass in front of Mike.

Unexpectedly, Mercedes felt Mike's hand on her neck as he gently moved her hair out of the way. When she realized what he was doing, she moved his hand and held up her hair for him. With both his hands free then, Mike placed the necklace on Mercedes slowly faceting it in the back.

Mercedes let go of her hair, letting it fall back into place. She turned around, revealing the glowing pendant resting perfectly on her chest.

Mike looked at it and smiled, feeling satisfied finally with the gem.

"Well, it may actually be better for you to compare the gem on a skin tone closer to your mother's," the jeweler said, watching Mercedes and Mike.

"…I'll take it," Mike said, keeping his eyes on Mercedes.

Mercedes shook her head and smirked.

"Okay then," she said, taking the necklace off and putting it back on the glass.

"Wait outside for me," Mike told Mercedes.

Mercedes continued to fix her hair as she went outside.

She leaned against the store.

The sun was starting to set. Santana was probably on her way to have dinner with Puck.

Mercedes touched her chest where the necklace was. Though she owned more gems then anyone she knew, she rarely wore them. No doubt, she had become a very rich woman, and yet, she regarded herself still as that orphan girl with nothing. Will never let her wear expensive things as it would draw attention to her and she took that lesson with her.

Mike finally came out of the store.

"Take this," Mike said, passing her the bag. "I'm hungry."

Mike, not waiting for Mercedes, got into the limo.

Mercedes sucked her teeth and followed him.

* * *

**β**

Mike pulled out the chair for Mercedes to sit down in. She took a seat in another chair.

Mike smiled.

"Fine, have it your way," Mike said, sitting in the seat next to her at the hotel restaurant.

Mercedes looked at the menu, ignoring Mike.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me today," Mike said.

"The princess asked me to assist you. I do as I'm told; nothing more," Mercedes said.

"If the princess and I marry, then technically you'll be working for me too, and then you'll have to do what I say," Mike said, taking a sip of water.

"I don't think that'll happen," Mercedes said.

"Why? You don't think the princess will have me?" Mike asked.

"She'll have you. I'll just hang myself before the nuptials," Mercedes said.

"You hate me that much, huh," Mike said.

Mercedes smirked.

"I may not be as bad as you think I am," he told her.

Mercedes put down the menu, leaning forward towards Mike.

"You…are exactly what I think you are," Mercedes whispered.

Mercedes smiled and leaned back in her chair as the waiter came to take their order.

"Give us another minute," Mike said before the waiter could speak.

The waiter shuffled away leaving Mercedes and Mike alone.

"You know nothing about me," Mike said.

"I know you're selfish, prejudiced, privileged, unfaithful, elitist, violent and greedy," Mercedes said calmly as if she was calling off a grocery list.

Mike laughed.

"…So you have been watching me all this time have you," he said.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're just easy to read," Mercedes told him.

"So you don't like me, but apparently this Sam fool deserves your attention," Mike said.

Mercedes smiled.

"Maybe," she said.

"What's so great about him?" Mike asked.

"Well, he's not a sociopath for one," Mercedes said.

Mike smiled.

"Not that I'm telling you anything you don't know, but you're not his type."

Mercedes licked the bottom row of her teeth seductively.

"I'm nobody's type…until of course they find out they want me," she said.

Mike picked up his glass of wine.

"Too true. But Sam is a hopeless case. That guy was born to marry his high school sweetheart; some bubbly Midwest cheerleader who is nothing like you."

"Really," Mercedes said. "Shadowcat doesn't fall under the Midwest category and yet he seems bewitched enough from her."

"Sam's never met Shadowcat. No one knows what she looks like. In his mind he probably thinks Shadowcat is Victoria Secret model wearing a lace mask and red lipstick," Mike responded. "When in reality, there's nothing attractive about her."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I heard you saw Shadowcat; you were actually face-to-face with her. You're telling me that you saw this hot cat burglar and didn't even feel a little turned on by her?" she asked.

Mike sipped his wine then put it down.

"Honestly…Shadowcat could blow me for two hours, and I still wouldn't get as big of a hard-on if I just stared at you for two minutes," Mike told her.

Mercedes' looked down at the tablecloth and smiled. She wasn't insulted or discussed. Mike was always frank with her like this. And yet, Mike had made her very aware of herself, though it was not his intention. He had put a crack in the façade that was Mercedes.

Mike noticed Mercedes did not respond as she usually did to Mike's vulgar compliments. By no measure did she look hurt to him. Instead she looked merely…softer.

The waiter came back to take their order.

Mercedes breathed in and turned to smile at the waiter.

"Hi, may I have your summer special?" Mercedes asked. "But please, no oysters. My friend here gets a boner just by looking at me and I don't want to increase his chances of a hernia by feeding him aphrodisiacs."

Mike, who rarely laughed out loud, coughed into his hand as the bewildered waiter left the table.

Mercedes giggled as she covered her lips with her fingers.

Mike smirked.

* * *

**β**

**Berlin 1990**

"Are your arms tired yet?" Will asked.

Mercedes held a hand stand on the edge of the orphanage roof.

"No," Mercedes replied stubbornly.

Will smiled.

"Are you punishing me for hitting Kurt? You told me to you know," Mercedes said.

"Come here," Will said.

Mercedes flipped back onto the roof.

She rubbed her aching arms as she walked up to Will who wore a serious face.

"…Do you like Kurt?" he asked.

"No. Boys are gross," Mercedes said.

Will chuckled.

"One day…you may not think that," he said.

Will took Mercedes' hand.

"In a few years you're going to turn into a woman, and that stage will be very difficult for you because you will also be a thief. Being a thief is like being a nun in the sense that…you can't have relationships," Will said. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Genuinely confused, Mercedes shook her head.

Will exhaled.

"In simpler terms, my cat, Love to a thief is like fifty-pound weights tied to your legs... It will kill you."

A frightened look appeared on Mercedes' face.

"But…But you love me," Mercedes said.

Will smiled, affectionately touching one of Mercedes' curls.

"Yes, this is true. But… there are two kinds of love," he attempted to explain.

"Two?" Mercedes said.

"Yes, there is another kind that well… let's just say it makes you do stupid things," Will said. "I don't love you in that kind of way."

Though she still felt some confusion, she was relieved. The last thing she wanted was to be responsible for Will's death.

Will wiped his forehead. Being only twenty-one at the time, he wasn't exactly an expert himself in explaining these kinds of things to children.

"We're going to practice your Judo tomorrow," Will said, walking to the exit. "Come along Cat."

* * *

**β**

It was ten o'clock.

Mike's driver pulled up to Puck's mansion.

Mercedes waited as the driver got out and opened the door for her. Before she could step out of the car, Mike grabbed her hand.

"Here, take it," Mike said, handing her the jewelry case from the jewelry store.

"This is for your mother," Mercedes told him.

"No," Mike said, pulling out a flat velvet jewelry box from his suit pocket. "This is for my mother. That's for you."

Mercedes opened the case and indeed there was another black velvet box in there.

"And don't even think of not taking it because it's non-refundable," Mike said rudely.

Mercedes looked at Mike who kept his eyes forward.

Mercedes took this as her cue to leave and stepped out of the car.

The driver closed the door and got into the front seat. Mercedes watched the car drive off, before looking back the box.

She pulled the black velvet case out. Looking over her shoulder first, she opened it. In it was the square-cut garnet diamond necklace she had been staring at in the jewelry store. Mercedes turned around but Mike's car was already long gone.

She looked back at the necklace. She closed the box.

While some girls would be delighted by such a gift, all Mercedes could think of was her nightmare of Mike finding out her true identity. What the necklace meant to her was Mike was watching her perhaps more intently then she had originally assumed. Mike was not to be underestimated; but then again, neither was she. Mercedes smirked.

"You don't know what tree you're barking up sir," she said.

Sam opened the front door.

His first sight was Mercedes leaning on the giant pillar and gazing up at the stars.

The night was hot and small sweat beads sparkled on her neck. Mercedes moved her hair to one side of her neck and turned to find Sam. She smiled innocently.

"Hi," she said softly.

It was strange for Sam. Did Mercedes not know that it was practically a crime to stand in someone's doorway looking like a beautiful work of art.

"…hey," Sam replied.

"Hi, sorry to bother you. Is the princess here?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, she and Puck are still at the mayor's house I think. Do you wanna wait here?" Sam said, holding the door open for her.

Mercedes smiled.

"Sure, thanks."

Mercedes moved from the pillar. She bent over picking up Mike's present.

Sam watched as Mercedes' dress rode up her thighs, miraculously stopping before he could see her underwear, though Sam was very sure that underwear couldn't be worn with a dress like that anyway.

Mercedes walked passed him into the mansion.

Sam followed her, closing the door.

While Mercedes had her back turned, Sam quickly checked his breath. He looked down and noticed the crumbs on his t-shirt. He dusted them off then tucked his shirt in his pants.

Mercedes turned to look at Sam.

She noticed the minor improvement in his appearance and chuckled.

"Um, would you like something to drink? I was just making some ice tea" Sam asked.

Mercedes followed Sam into the kitchen.

Mercedes took a seat on the stool by the island.

Sam opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher, then got a glass from the cabinet.

When he set the pitcher on the island, he noticed the case in Mercedes' hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh. It's a necklace," Mercedes said.

Sam took the case from Mercedes.

"May I?"

Sam opened it inquisitively.

Sam's raised one eyebrow, clearly impressed.

"That's not a necklace. That's a statement," Sam said, holding the piece to the light.

"And what would you know about it?" Mercedes asked.

Sam smirked.

"Well for one, this particular gem is a dark garnet native to Sri Lanka. Judging by the clarity and the emerald cut of the stone, I'm guessing the price was around $1,000 per carat. So...yeah, I would call this necklace a statement."

Mercedes widened her eyes, obviously fascinated by Sam's expertise.

"I didn't realize you were a jeweler," Mercedes said.

"I minored in geology and archaeology in college, so I might of picked up a few things," Sam told her, handing her back the case.

Sam poured the ice tea for Mercedes.

"You know… you can tell a lot about a girl by the jewelry she wears," he began.

He handed Mercedes a glass of ice-cold tea.

"Really? Do enlighten me Mr. Evans," Mercedes said.

"The actual chain of the necklace is made out of diamonds. Diamonds represent someone who is fearless, dynamic, diplomatic, and loves attention," Sam began. "But then we have the large garnet in the center…Garnet tells a whole different story. It represents someone who is sensitive, dark, very reserved and very calculating."

Sam's eyes moved from the necklace to look at Mercedes who didn't seem intimidated in the slightest. She rested her chin on her hand and continued to sip her tea with her other hand.

"In other words…this piece represents a girl pretending to be something she isn't," Sam concluded.

Mercedes smiled.

"That's interesting…especially since Mike bought this, not me," Mercedes said

Sam furrowed his brow.

"…Oh," he said, not seeing that coming. "For who?"

"…The princess," Mercedes told him.

Sam huffed.

"Really" he said.

"…I would never lie to you…" Mercedes said, looking him dead in the eye. After all how was Sam supposed to know which princess Mercedes was talking about?

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Sam said, making Mercedes laugh.

Sam sighed.

"Uh, I love your laugh," he said suddenly.

Mercedes instantly stopped chuckling and blushed.

Sam's cheeks went red, realizing he had said that out loud.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, realizing he had embarrassed Mercedes.

"…No one's ever told me that before," Mercedes said honestly.

"…It's a great laugh," Sam admitted as he bashfully scratched the back of his head. "…It sounds like…a little kid playing in the rain."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smile.

"…Thanks," she said.

Sam picked up the pitcher and put it in the fridge.

"Could I use you restroom?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure! There's one upstairs," Sam told her.

Mercedes smiled and walked upstairs slowly.

When she reached the second floor she knew where the bathroom was passed it.

Mercedes took her phone out of her bra.

There were no messages from Santana.

"Must be a good sign," Mercedes assumed.

She closed the phone and continued to walk down the hall.

Her eyes went to Sam's room, which still had the light on.

She softly pushed the door open and stuck her head in. She took two steps inside then stopped.

Her eyes immediately went to the stack of magazines and cut-out articles on his desk. On the wall was taped certain articles of Shadowcat and artifacts she had stolen.

Mercedes crept towards them stack of papers on the desk.

She picked them up.

SHADOWCAT STRIKES PARIS

Mercedes's eyes scanned the other papers; all about her. She had to admit to herself; even she had underestimated Sam's fascination in Shadowcat. The next thing she picked up was a sketchbook with the title 'DARK ANGEL' written across the top. Mercedes looked at the back of a sketch book. A black and white sketch of a shadowy figure was on the back.

"What are you doing in here?"

Mercedes turned around.

Sam stood in the doorway.

Mercedes could tell by the look on his face, he was not happy she found his Shadowcat collection. Sam stood speechless and insecure.

Mercedes smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry. I never knew you were so talented," she said sweetly.

Sam's worried face eased when he realized Mercedes wasn't freaked out.

"Um thanks," Sam said, coming towards her.

He took the sketch book from her.

"What is Dark Angel?" Mercedes asked.

Sam took a seat on his bed.

"…It's a graphic novel I've been working on. It's an origin story of Shadowcat," he told her.

"Really? Can I see it?" Mercedes asked, taking a seat next to Sam.

"Uh well," Sam said, starting to blush. "It's not really ready yet."

Mercedes touched Sam's arm.

Her eyes bore into Sam's.

"…Please?" she asked nicely.

Sam smiled, cautiously handing Mercedes the sketchbook.

"I warned you. It's pretty lame."

Mercedes opened and flipped the sketch book to the first page.

There was a black and white smudged picture of a train station. It was dark and it was raining.

Sam took Mercedes hand, guiding her through the picture.

"It's a cold night," Sam began. "This shadow in the corner is a little girl sitting under the train tracks. She's crying but no one can tell because it's raining. People pass her but they can't see her."

Sam turned the page.

"The little girl walks through the cold city. She's hungry and alone. She steals food to eat and sleeps in alleyways."

Sam turned the page.

It was a sketch of a dark hand coming from the abyss.

"This person. I'm not exactly sure who he is, but he sees the little girl. He takes her under his wing," Sam explained, turning the page. "He teaches the little girl everything she knows. Like how to fight, and how to outsmart people-,"

"And how to steal," Mercedes said, finishing Sam's sentence.

Sam nodded and smirked.

He turned the page.

"He gives her the name Shadowcat," Sam continued.

Sam turned the page.

This page was all black except for the outline of grey tears.

"One day a mission goes wrong…the mysterious man dies," Sam says.

Mercedes closed her eyes. It took all her strength not to flash back to that moment in her life.

Sam turns the page again.

"A vigil ante is born," he said. "Now Shadowcat seeks justice."

Mercedes opened her eyes and looked at the picture of the skyscraper. On top of the dark tower is the shadowy figure of a woman.

Mercedes smiled.

"A vigil ante?" she said.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam said.

"Nothing, just…Shadowcat doesn't really seem like the good-guy type. She's a thief." Mercedes told him.

Sam smirked.

"Shadowcat is still in her origin story, still lost, still angry. Even she doesn't know…" Sam said.

"…Know what?" said Mercedes.

"…That she's meant to be a hero," Sam's said.

Sam and Mercedes' eyes locked. At that very awkward moment, they realized their hands were still touching. Nervously, Sam moved his. Mercedes looked at the floor and smirked.

"So," Mercedes said, breaking the tension. "How come you haven't drawn an actual picture of Shadowcat?"

"Well, the obvious answer is I have no idea what she looks like," Sam replied.

"Oh come now. You're an artist. You can't possibly tell me when you've been coming up with this story, you've never pictured what she looks like in your head," Mercedes taunted.

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay…so I may have drawn a rough draft of what she looks like, but you can't laugh at it," Sam said.

Mercedes gnawed at her lip as Sam leaned over the edge of his bed to get the picture from his closet. Mercedes could hear her heart beat in her ears as she nervously waited. Was Sam really a threat to her? Was it possible he had figured out Shadowcat's secret? Sam found a folder and flipped through it till he found the drawing.

"Here it is," Sam said handing it to Mercedes.

Mercedes took the page. She flipped it over, expecting to see her alter ego.

Mercedes slowly un-bit her lip when she scanned the picture. Sam's Shadowcat was tall, slender, had dark green eyes, chestnut hair, and pale skin. She was dressed in a black catsuit with matching black lipstick.

At that moment, Mercedes' conversation with Mike annoyingly returned to her mind.

"Well, at least the lipstick's not red," Mercedes murmured.

"What?" Sam said.

"Nothing," Mercedes replied with a polite smile. "It's a really nice picture."

Mercedes laughed at herself internally. Of course he thought Shadowcat looked like that. After all, Mercedes was the one who told Santana that Sam was in love with Shadowcat, not her, and for all Sam knew, they were two completely different women. He simply just drew the type of woman he preferred. A feeling of relief swept over Mercedes. She really liked Sam and did not want to have to harm him. But as Mercedes continued to look at the picture, she could not help but feel a slight twinge of resentment. Mercedes was the one doing all the work, and yet this Barbie with brown hair was taking all the credit. She was jealous actually jealous of an imaginary person.

Though Sam wasn't an expert on reading women, he could tell Mercedes wasn't as cheerful as she once was.

Mercedes got up from the bed.

"So, what's Shadowcat's real name?" Mercedes asked.

"Clair," Sam said.

"Is Clair your ex-grlfriend's name?" Mercedes said teasingly.

"Ha-ha very funny. No, I just thought it was a nice name for a French girl."

Mercedes tried to keep a straight face but this time couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"…You think Shadowcat is French," Mercedes said, biting on her lip.

"Aren't most cat burglars?" Sam replied.

Mercedes smiled.

"Sure," she said, continuing to giggle.

"Way to break your promise not to laugh," Sam said sourly.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes said.

"Just give me back the picture."

Sam made to snatch the drawing but Mercedes moved her hand.

She smirked up at Sam, waving the sketch at him.

Sam tried to snatch the picture again but Mercedes was too fast for him.

"…Nice reflexes you have there," Sam said.

"I've been told," Mercedes replied.

"I played varsity football for two years so I will tackle you," Sam said casually.

"Sam Evans, I'd like to see you try," Mercedes said, backing away.

Sam lunged at Mercedes. Even though she was in high heels, Mercedes darted out of Sam's way with ease. Just as Sam was falling he grabbed Mercedes' hand dragging her down to the bed.

Mercedes lay on top of Sam. She smiled down at him.

"Were you second string?" Mercedes asked tauntingly.

Sam would have laughed if not for the fact that he was being straddled by a gorgeous woman and was resisting every temptation not to suck every ounce of breath from her waiting lips.

He gulped and licked his dry lips as Mercedes continued to sit on top of him.

"…About what I said earlier today…" Sam began, his eyes slowly roaming Mercedes' body.

"I get it, Sam" Mercedes said.

Sam eyes shot back up to Mercedes' smiling face.

"…You do?" Sam said.

"Of course. You just want to be friends," Mercedes told him.

Mercedes' words hit Sam like a sucker punch to his gut.

Mercedes knew very well that's not what Sam was going to say, but she decided it was the best thing for them.

Sam lifted up his hand and moved a strand of Mercedes' hair that was hanging by her mouth.

"…Friends," Sam said.

Mercedes heard the front door open and shut.

"That's probably the princess."

She slowly climbed off of Sam and straightened her dress.

"I didn't hear anything," Sam said.

"ANYBODY HOME!" Noah called from the foyer.

Mercedes smiled.

"You have pretty good ears along with those reflexes," Sam said.

Mercedes smiled and helped Sam from the bed. She folded the picture, sticking it in her dress.

Sam followed her downstairs as he straightened his shirt.

Mercedes and Sam found Puck and Santana waiting for them in the parlor.

"Hey! Mercedes, I didn't know you were here,' Puck said. "I hope Sam was treating you well."

Mercedes smiled and glanced at Sam.

"Of course he was. He's a complete gentleman," she replied.

Santana got up to leave.

"Don't you want to stay for a night cap?" Puck offered.

"No thank you. I think it's been a long enough night for me," Santana told him.

Puck got up and kissed Santana's hand.

"Till we meet again," he said charmingly.

Puck also went over and kissed Mercedes' hand.

Santana looked at Puck before her eyes caught Sam watching Mercedes. She passed Sam up without saying goodbye.

Mercedes stood in front of Sam who held out his hand.

"Goodnight," Sam said softly.

Mercedes smiled and took his hand. Leaning forward, she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on Sam's cheek.

Santana watched as Sam closed his eyes when Mercedes' lips lingered against his warm cheek.

Mercedes pulled away, letting go of Sam's hand.

"Goodnight Sam," she replied.

Puck and Sam stood in silence as they watched the two women leave.

When the butler closed the door Puck turned to Sam with a devious grin.

"Goooodnight Saaammm," Puck said in a girly voice.

Sam pushed a laughing Puck in his shoulder.

"So, I'm guessing you fixed the friend-zone problem," Puck said.

Sam shook his head as he took a seat on the couch.

"I tried to bring it up and she cut me off. She said she got my message and she was okay with being friends," he explained.

Puck sat across from Sam.

"Dude, I may not be the smartest guy in the world but BELIEVE ME, anyone can see Mercedes has no interest in being your friend. She wants you man, and she's waiting for you to stop being a lil bitch and tell her what's up," Puck said.

"But then why would she lie about her feelings? Why would she be all over me one night and then couldn't care less the next day?" Sam asked.

"Lightning never strikes twice bro," Puck replied. "She initiated and you shot her down. Now you have to make the next move and it has to be fucking bold."

"I don't know…" Sam said, leaning back in the couch.

"Enough about you and your failure. The princess has officially accepted my offer to go to Juventud with us to see the construction of the museum," Puck said. "This could be the trip to do it."

"…What about Mike?" Sam asked.

"What about him? Mike's my boy and all but let's be real, the dude does not give a crap who the princess is talking to," Puck said.

"What about the necklace he got her? Mercedes and Mike picked it out today," Sam said.

Puck scoffed.

"Somebody must've lied to you. I know Mike's game. The only time he buys something for a girl is when he wants to hit that. He's already got the princess so he wouldn't buy jack shit for her," he said.

Sam remained silent as Puck walked over to the liquor cabinet by the fireplace.

* * *

**β**

Santana and Mercedes waited to talk till they entered the penthouse.

"I don't like how that Evans boy is looking at you," Santana began, as she kicked off her heels.

"And how would he be looking at me?" Mercedes said, as she unzipped her dress and walked to the kitchen.

Santana followed her and sat on top of the island.

"…He's looking at you like you belong to him or something," Santana clarified.

Mercedes smiled.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"He's a liability," said Santana.

Mercedes opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice-cream.

"He's not a liability. He's a little boy with a crush on a girl who doesn't exist," Mercedes said.

"What makes you so sure he won't figure you out?" Santana asked as Mercedes pulled out a spoon from the drawer.

Mercedes stuck the spoon in her mouth and she peeled her dress off of her skin and let it fall onto the kitchen floor.

"I'll tell you why," Mercedes said, pulling the spoon out of her mouth and sticking it in the ice cream.

Santana tried with great difficulty not to stare at Mercedes glistening skin.

Mercedes reached in her bra and pulled out the folded picture. She handed it to Santana.

Santana opened it.

"…Who's this?" she asked.

Mercedes smiled.

"That's Shadowcat," she said.

Santana looked back up at Mercedes.

"When Sam or anyone else closes their eyes and thinks of Shadowcat, they see that woman scaling walls and fighting off security guards…and as long as they see that woman, you and I will be okay," Mercedes explained.

Mercedes drew the spoon out of the tub and licked the vanilla ice-cream off of it.

While Santana continued to look at the drawing Mercedes left and came back with the velvet black case.

She slid it over to Santana.

Santana looked at it and picked it up.

"What's this?" she asked.

"From now on…you're going to wear that," Mercedes instructed.

"Why?" Santana said, opening the case that held the emerald-cut garnet necklace.

"Because, I need to send a message to Mike…and Sam," Mercedes said.

Mercedes picked up the ice cream and went upstairs, leaving Santana alone.

Santana closed the case, unsure of what message Mercedes was referring to.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadowcat Ep. 5**

**[thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^]**

Mercedes opened the door for the doorman.

"Hurry up! The jet will be leaving us soon!" Mercedes called as she handed the man her black duffle bag.

"Will that be all madam?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not. I'm afraid the princess has four more," she told him.

Mike, who had just arrived, pushed the doorman out of his way so he could get inside the apartment.

"What's the hold up?" Mike said impatiently.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and scurried upstairs to get Santana.

"Didn't you hear me yell? Mike's here," Mercedes said as she entered the bedroom.

Santana sat on the bed, carefully putting on her heels.

"You think looking like this is easy? It's a long process," she told Mercedes.

"I've already stressed to you how important this trip is. On this trip you have one purpose and one purpose alone, and that is charming the hell out of Puckerman. Get him to show you the vault, by any means," Mercedes said.

"Aye captain," Santana said halfheartedly.

"Hurry up," Mercedes said, going back downstairs.

Mike had taken a seat on the couch, haven grown tired of standing on his feet. He watched as Mercedes skipped down the stairs in mauve maxi dress and gold sandals. Her gold hoops swung in each ear.

Mike smiled to himself as she came towards him. His smile slowly disappeared however when he saw Santana come down the stairs wearing the garnet necklace.

The doorman quickly helped Santana with the bags.

Santana followed him out, placing her sunglasses on her face.

Mercedes picked up her purse.

Mike took her arm.

"What the hell…" he growled.

"Is something bothering you Michael?" Mercedes asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I bought that necklace for you," Mike said.

"And I would have returned it…but it was non-refundable," Mercedes said with a smirk. "The princess loves it by the way."

Mike let go of Mercedes' arm.

Mercedes expected Mike to march off in a heat of fury, but instead he picked up the last suitcase and walked away calmly.

* * *

**β**

Sam, Tina and Puck boarded the jet.

"You all set?" Puck asked Tina.

"Got my Ipod and my neck pillow. I'm ready to go," Tina said, reclining in the seat.

"Yes! They made it!" Puck said, looking out the window.

Sam looked out his window to see the town car pull up.

Mike got out first, helping Santana get out.

Mercedes got out from the other side of the car.

Santana had four bags the chauffer helped her with, while Mercedes had one black duffel bag.

Both girls wore long maxi dresses that danced in the wind.

Mercedes caught Sam staring at her through the window from fifty feet away. She smirked through her sunglasses at him.

Sam quickly looked away.

"Ladies! Just in time," Puck said, helping Santana onto the plane.

Mike took Mercedes' hand, leading her up the plane steps.

Mercedes took her hand away when she stepped through the door.

The plane was covered in beige leather and mahogany wood.

"I need a window seat," Mike said, the only one who was still wearing his sunglasses on the plane.

"You can have mine," Tina said, getting up.

Mike took Tina's seat next to the window.

Mercedes passed Mike to sit across from Sam. Mercedes took her seat.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but instead his mouth just curved into satisfied smug.

"Well don't you look very pleased with yourself Mr. Evans," Mercedes said, smirking at Sam.

Sam smiled.

"…I'm glad you could come," he said honestly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop herself from smiling as Sam continued to stare at her confidently.

* * *

**β**

The plane was quiet as everyone slept soundly.

Mercedes slept sitting up in the plane seat.

Sam, who was still awake, noticed her neck was placed in a crooked way.

"Here."

Mike held out a pillow to Sam. Sam narrowed his eyes curiously at the playboy.

He took the pillow from him.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Sam unbuckled himself from his seat.

Mike watched as Sam slowly moved Mercedes' hair out of the way so he could put the pillow under her neck.

Mercedes' stayed seemingly asleep as Sam placed her head gently in a better position.

When Sam sat back down, he caught Mike quickly turning his eyes somewhere else.

"…That was oddly nice of you," Sam said to him.

"Please. I did myself a favor. If she had woken up with a crick in her neck she would've bitched the whole trip," Mike said harshly.

"…Sure she would have," Sam said sarcastically, not believing a word Mike said.

"…Do you have something you want to say to me?" Mike asked menacingly.

A smile appeared on Sam's face.

"…Nope. All good over here," Sam replied.

* * *

**β**

Sam, Tina, and Santana stood on the balcony of their suite while Puck tipped the bellhop at the door.

"It's beautiful," Tina said, looking out at the cliffs nearby. "I'm getting my sketch book!"

Tina went to her room.

A sullen Mike sat on the couch with his laptop open.

"Turn that frown upside down Mikey," Puck said in jest. "You're so hard to please."

"All I need is a scotch and wifi…and I have neither," Mike replied.

"I'll call the concierge for your drink. But as for the wifi…you may be out of luck bro," Puck said.

Mike closed his laptop. He had been hoping to go over the CAI files wirelessly, but it looked like that would not be happening.

"So, what should we do first?" Puck asked, rolling up his dress shirt sleeves.

"Drinks," Santana said, not at all impressed with the scenery.

"Drinks it is!" Puck said.

Mercedes came out of her and Santana's bedroom. Mike watched as she walked over to Sam by the balcony. Sam smiled at her.

"Wait," Mike said, suddenly getting up. "I'll join you."

Mike walked over to Puck and Santana. He slowly placed his hand on Santana's shoulder, letting it slide down to her hand. He intertwined his finger with hers, then brought her hand to his lips.

The room clearly got tenser.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at this action.

Puck, who had planned to walk down with the princess, merely cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Shall we…sweetheart?" Mike said, leading Santana out of the suite.

Puck followed behind them.

Mercedes shook her head.

"Who knew Mike could be so affectionate," Sam said when it became just he and Mercedes in the living room.

"…Yeah, who knew," Mercedes said, still staring at the door.

"I guess you were right about the necklace. I saw the princess wearing it," Sam said.

"Told you I don't lie," Mercedes said, turning back to him.

"Where did everyone go?"

Tina had just come out of her room.

Sam looked at Mercedes and held his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" he said charmingly.

Mercedes took his arm as he led her to the hallway.

When the two passed Tina, she gave Sam thumbs up.

Mercedes smiled to herself, having caught Sam's cousin's gesture.

Tina followed them.

…

Sam, Mercedes and Tina exited the elevator.

They walked across the marble floor lobby to the bar.

Mercedes was met by an unpleasant sight.

Puck sat by himself on a stool, while Mike had Santana to himself, with his arm around her waist.

When Santana spotted Mercedes, she moved away from Mike, who wore a devilish smugness.

Mercedes let go of Sam's arm to go talk to her.

The two ladies walked over to a corner where they could not be overheard.

"…What the hell," Mercedes muttered.

"You tell me!" Santana said. "I don't know what's going on with him. Most days he can't even look at me less alone touch me."

Mercedes looked across the bar to where Mike was still sitting.

Mike held up his scotch as if he was toasting the girls. He then blew a kiss at Santana.

Mercedes smiled

"Motherfucker," she said under her breath. Even she had not seen this move coming.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't get close to Puck if Mike plays grab-ass all weekend," Santana said.

Mercedes exhaled.

There was nothing Santana could do, because it had nothing to do with her.

Mercedes knew very well what was up with Mike, but she could not give him what he wanted, nor could she let him jeopardize the trip.

Mercedes just had to ignore him till he understood that messing with Santana wouldn't change anything.

"So…what do I do?" Santana asked.

Mercedes turned to her.

"Just go with it. And don't break character of the princess," Mercedes said.

Mercedes knew this was useless advice, but she did not want Santana to know Mike had feelings for her.

Puck walked over to Tina and Sam.

"Apparently you were right about the necklace cause Mike is seeming kind of territorial over the princess all of a sudden," Puck said.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said. "It's obvious she doesn't like him, so just keep being cool about it and wait till you can get her alone to tell her how you feel."

Mercedes and Santana came over to Puck, Tina and Sam.

Mike finished his drink by the bar and followed them.

"Who wants to check out the museum?" Puck asked.

"That would be amazing Noah," Santana said with a smile.

Even Mercedes was impressed by the sweetness of Santana's voice.

Santana quickly took the arm of Puck before Mike could reach them. Puck led the way to the cars outside.

* * *

**β**

"Welcome to ground zero!" Puck said, as everyone got out of the car.

The building itself was already built. Marble native to the island was used for the foundation and pillars.

"It's beautiful," Tina said.

"Who wants a tour?" Puck asked.

"Michael!"

A large muscular man dressed in a black suit and wearing a construction hat walked over to the group.

"…Uncle Ken? What are you doing here?" Mike said, recognizing the man.

The man came up to Mike and hugged him.

"…just checking up on things," Ken said.

"Checking up on things or checking up on me?" Mike said in disbelief.

"…Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Ken said, his eyes scanning the group.

"Everyone, this is my godfather and CFO of CAI Industries, Ken Tanaka. Ken, this is Princess of San Carlo, of course you know Noah, and Noah's college friend's Sam and Tina," Mike said halfheartedly.

"Nice to meet you all," Ken said, shaking all of their hands.

When Ken passed Mercedes, he took a step backed, turning his eyes toward her.

"…And who might you be?" he asked.

"Ken, this is Mercedes…The princess' lady in waiting," Michael said.

Mercedes lowered her head politely and stuck out her hand.

Ken took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure…" he said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Mercedes, not smiling, simply continued to look at him.

"…Have we met before?" Ken asked, still holding onto Mercedes' hand.

"Not to my recollection," Mercedes replied softly.

"Strange…I usually never forget a face," Ken said.

Mercedes smirked.

"Curious…Neither do I," she answered.

Mike looked between his godfather and Mercedes.

Ken smiled, letting go of Mercedes' hand.

"Charming," he said.

Mercedes took a step back behind Santana, who had no clue of what just took place.

"…Would you give us a minute?" Mike said, placing his hand on Ken's back, leading him away from the group.

"Is that the girl who has you so distracted I wonder," Ken said with a devious grin.

"Why don't you tell me why you're really here," Mike said, cutting to the chase.

"I just wanted to see your face. It's been a long while," Ken replied.

"I tried to gain access into confidential CAI files and I get stonewalled, then suddenly you're here. Coincidence? I think not," said Mike.

Ken folded his arms.

"What's your interest in 1987 anyway?" he asked.

"My only interest stems from the fact that my father's company seems to be hiding something from me," Mike responded.

Mike checked his watch.

"It's four o'clock. I want an explanation by ten," he said, before walking back to the group.

* * *

**β**

**Berlin, 1992**

Ten-year old Mercedes kept still as Sister Sylvester spanked her with the paddle.

Mercedes got angrier with every smack, wishing nothing more than to roundhouse kick the nun in the face. After the tenth strike, tears started to flow out of Mercedes left eye.

"I hope you've learned your lesson and you'll desist from dunking Dave's head in the toilet," Sylvester said.

"But he pulled my hair-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Sylvester interjected.

Mercedes bit her mouth closed.

"Hit Mr. Karofsky again and you get twenty paddles next time," Sylvester interjected.

Mercedes sighed.

"…Yes, Mother Superior," she murmured.

"Out of my sight," Sylvester said harshly.

Mercedes ran out of Sylvester's office. She darted through the nuns who walked through the hallway while she rubbed her nose with her sleeve.

Sister Pillsbury, who was polishing the silver for dinner, watched as Mercedes ran up the stairs of the church.

The sister got up and followed to see where she went. Slowly climbing up the stairs, she could hear the faint sound of Mercedes' crying. When she reached the attic, she found Mercedes in the arms of Father Schuester.

"Don't cry," Will said, as he stroked Mercedes' hair.

"Why does she hate me?" Mercedes asked.

"Sylvester hates everyone," Will replied.

"But she only punishes me," Mercedes said. "It's not fair."

Emma watched as Will knelt down in front of Mercedes and took both of her hands.

"Listen to me. Life is unfair, and it only gets worse as you get older. You just have to learn to be better than your enemies," Will said. "Cat, Look at me!"

Mercedes lifted up her head and hiccupped.

"This is the last time I ever want to see you cry, understand? You're ten now. You're stronger than everyone you know. No one has more power than you do. Your tears allow your enemies to take that power from you. Don't allow them to do that," Will told her.

Mercedes sniffled and quickly wiped her tears away.

Emma moved away from the doorway and left as Will got up from his knees.

"If Sylvester ever hits you again, I want you to smile at her…then thank her. I guarantee she won't do it again," Will said.

A tiny trickle of blood started to run from Mercedes' nose.

Will went to the bathroom to get a wash rag.

"Hold your head up," he instructed.

Mercedes tilted her neck backward.

"…When did the nosebleeds start?" Will asked.

"I don't know…They just happen sometimes," Mercedes said.

Will put one hand behind Mercedes' neck and held the rag to her nose with the other.

He sighed.

"…Maybe I'm working you too hard," Will said.

Mercedes pushed the rag away.

"No, I can do it," Mercedes said. "I just…I hate hiding who I am. I hate that stupid boys like Karofsky can push me around when I could kill him if I wanted to."

Will shook his head and continued to wipe Mercedes' nose.

"I didn't teach you all these things to hurt people. I taught you so you could protect yourself when the day comes. Real strength comes in restraint. The lion is at the top of the food chain but if it ate everything it saw, it'd be too fat to do anything, wouldn't it?" Will said.

"… I suppose," Mercedes said. "But you're the one who said I should never let myself be disrespected."

"I know what I said," said Will. "But that doesn't mean you won't have to learn to bottle your emotions better. When the time comes to strike you'll know. And until that time comes, leave Dave Karofsky alone."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"Hey!"

Mercedes turned around.

"Ich werde schnappen dir die Augen aus dem Kopf," Will said harshly.

"Okay… I'm sorry," Mercedes said.

Will went over to Mercedes and kissed her on the forehead, then swiftly kicked her on her backside. Mercedes left the room while rubbing her sore bottom on the way out.

* * *

**β**

Sam, Puck and Tina sat on the black sand beach at the bottom of the volcano. Three boat attendants placed blankets and chairs on the ground for them to sit on.

Sam snapped pictures as the captain parked the yacht near the shallow water.

Everyone else was still on the yacht, changing into their swimwear.

Tina, who wore a red pocka-dot one piece, slowly lowered her camera when she saw Mike step off the boat.

Mike wore black swimming trunks that slipped to the very bottom rim of his waist when he walked in the shallow beach water. The sunlight refracted off of his wet abs as he stepped onto the black sand, twenty feet from where Tina and Sam were sitting. His hair was extra black and slicked back.

Tina gulped and closed her eyes as if she wore saying silent prayer.

Next came Santana. She wore a black two piece bikini and a large sunhat with sunglasses. One of the yacht attendants, picked her up and carried her off the boat so she wouldn't have to get wet.

Puck took off his sunglasses.

"That's the future Mrs. Puckerman," he said, making Sam smile.

When Santana reached the beach, Puck walked up to her, taking her hand.

"…Where's Mercedes?" Sam asked.

…

Mercedes looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had been in zombie-mode ever since she saw Mike's godfather. She stared into her own eyes for what seemed an eternity.

"…Patience," she said to herself.

When she felt the boat start to move, she finally realized where she was.

Mercedes grabbed her sunglasses off the bathroom counter and quickly scurried to the deck.

She saw the boat had already moved away from the shore.

"Christ," she breathed.

…

The group had already laid out blankets and opened the picnic basket when Mercedes made it to the deck of the boat.

Tina, who was taking pictures of the water, noticed Mercedes on the deck of the drifting boat.

"Shit. Puck, you may have to get the captain to bring the boat back to sure, or Mercedes will be stuck there," she said.

Everyone brought their eyes to the yacht that was literally sailing away a foot a second.

Sam held up his hand above his eyes so he could see.

Puck pulled out his cellphone.

"Wait," said Santana.

Unexpectedly, Mercedes did a flip and dove into the sea. Mercedes landed legs first into the water.

"Whoa!" Tina said.

A minute passed.

"Where is she?" Puck asked.

"There," Santana pointed.

Slowly, Mercedes rose above water thirty feet away from shore.

She wore a white, two-piece bikini. She whipped the salt water out of her hair then placed her sunglasses on her eyes and smirked.

Sam, who had always prided himself on _not_ being a mouth breather, could not for the life of him, keep his trap closed. Nasal breath would not suffice. He needed the extra air from his lungs as he watched Mercedes come towards him.

Mike watched as Sam got up from the sand and handed Mercedes a towel.

"Thanks," Mercedes said, taking it and wiping her shoulders.

Sam would be lying if he had not imagined Mercedes already in a swimsuit, but it was nice to not have to imagine anymore.

Needless to say, Mercedes' butt was a felony. Sam could see why a two piece would be necessary, seeing as he was unsure a one-piece existed that could hold all of it in.

She wore a white strapless top that was sweetheart shaped and seemed to be holding up Mercedes' chest quite well.

The biggest surprise was probably her stomach. Mercedes had no abs to speak of, but the flatness of her tummy was uncommon for most size ten and ups.

Mercedes dusted the sand off her legs then handed the towel back to Sam.

Sam had yet to say anything, unsure if it would be appropriate to comment on Mercedes' body. He knew she knew he was checking her out, but he wasn't ready to admit to it just yet. Instead, Sam gathered what strength and nerve mobility he had left to close his mouth properly before he started to drool.

Mercedes took the silence as a compliment.

"What're you a mermaid?" Tina said to her.

Mercedes smiled.

Mercedes watched out of the corner of her eye as Mike started rubbing sunblock in his hand.

"Here, babe, let me help you," Mike said to Santana.

Everyone watched as Mike rubbed Santana's back with the lotion.

Everyone, including Santana, seemed displeased.

"It's alright. I can do it myself," Santana said, taking the bottle away from Mike.

Santana sat down in a fold-out chair and rubbed her own arm with lotion.

"I've been meaning to say that necklace is stunning," Tina, staring at the glowing dark red stone that lay on Santana's chest.

"Thank you," Santana replied, touching it.

Sam observed Mike, who seemed to be disgusted that Santana was wearing it.

Awkward silence befell the group.

"…We should play a game," Tina announced.

"Good idea!" Puck agreed.

"What kind of game?" Santana asked.

"…Scavenger hunt," Puck said. "We'll pair up into teams of two."

"Yeah, but who will choose what we have to find?" Sam said.

"The captain is a native to the island. We'll ask him to compile a list for us so it'll be fair," said Puck.

"Sounds fun," Mercedes said. "I pick Sam."

Sam looked at Mercedes who had her eyes on Puck.

"Great, I choose the princess," said Puck, "Which leaves Tina with Mike."

Mike looked at Tina as if she were a strange crab that magically appeared next to him.

"And what exactly is the incentive to us playing?" Mike asked, folding his arms.

"…Whoever wins…gets choose a kiss from any losing team member," Puck said.

Tina rolled her eyes, seeing as that only left her Puck and her cousin to choose from.

Mike eyes swiped over Mercedes in her bikini.

He unfolded his arms, placing a hand on each side of his hips.

"…I'm in," Mike said.

Puck high-fived himself.

"Alright! We'll give the captain time to make the list and then it's on."

* * *

**β**

**Berlin,1992**

It was after six o'clock in the evening.

Twelve-year-old David Karosfky walked into the eerily quiet sanctuary.

"David! Over here my son."

Will popped his head out of the confessional booth, welcoming David to come over.

David Karofsky cautiously walked over to the young priest.

"Have a seat, David," Will said with a smile.

David entered the other side of the booth, while Will closed the curtain.

"You called me to the Sanctuary, Father?" David said, not sure why he was there.

Will opened the screen, revealing the shadow of his face on the other side of the booth.

"Yes, David. So…when was your last confession?"

David shrugged his shoulder.

"A month?" he replied.

Will cleared his throat.

"Well…" he said.

"Um… Forgive me father for I have sinned?" Dave said, still slightly confused.

"What is it that you did, my son?" Will asked formerly.

"I…uh, made fun of Sister Francis' ugly glasses…but my parents already punished me for that," Dave said.

"…Is that all?" Will asked. "Because I heard you've been terrorizing Mercedes."

"The orphan girl? Yeah…maybe," Dave replied.

Will curled his finger, motioning for David Karofsky to come closer.

Dave moved closer to the screen.

"Well, David. I have a confession of my own," Will whispered sinisterly, "And my confession is…if you EVER touch Mercedes again, I'm going to sneak into your home while you are sleeping and cut off your little fucking penis."

Karofsky gulped.

Will smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"As for your sins, ten Hail Marys should do it," he continued.

David remained in his seat, too petrified to move.

"I'm glad we could talk David…I'll see you next Sunday," Will said sweetly.

* * *

**β**

Santana and Puck stepped along the beach together.

"You know…by putting me on your team, you can't choose to kiss me if you win," Santana said.

"True…but I do finally get you all to myself," Puck said, stopping in his tracks.

Puck gently placed his hand on Santana's arm.

She hated the feeling. She knew what Puck wanted. It was the same thing that Mercedes had been coaxing her to do.

Santana closed her eyes and leaned in.

Her lips met Puck's.

Santana stayed still as Puck attempted to massage his lips with hers.

When Puck pulled away he noticed Santana's eyes were still squeezed shut.

He chuckled.

Santana opened one eye first.

She cleared her throat.

"That was…nice," she said politely.

Puck held out his hand for Santana to hold.

She took it.

…

Tina and Mike walked around the dormant volcano, every inch covered with thick green moss.

Mike took out a field knife as he took a piece of the moss for the scavenger hunt.

Tina stood silent, wondering how and why Mike was carrying the knife in the first place.

Mike stood up and handed the moss to Tina to put in her bag.

"Let's go," he said, already walking away in search of the next item on the list.

'Let's go' were the only words Mike managed to say to Tina since the game started. The more she spent time with him, the more she realized just how incorrigible he actually was. When she first met him, Tina could have sworn she noticed a spark in Mike. Maybe the spark never existed, or maybe she just wasn't the one who could ignite it.

…

Sam followed Mercedes through the thicket of green trees near the bottom of the volcano.

The black volcanic soil caused everything on the island to grow twice as rich and green.

Sam watched as Mercedes knelt down to look at a flower. He had been feeling guilty for the past half-hour watching Mercedes walk around in her swimsuit.

Mercedes turned around to find Sam pulling his shirt over his head. Sam handed it to her.

Mercedes smiled.

"…You don't have to give me your shirt," she told him.

Sam nodded, biting his lip as his eyes roamed Mercedes' body.

"I know but…we agreed to be friends. And…I don't trust myself to keep that agreement if I don't give you my shirt," he replied honestly.

Mercedes chuckled, taking the shirt from him.

Sam watched as Mercedes shimmied into the large yellow- t-shirt.

Mercedes picked up a twig from a nearby fruit tree and placed in her mouth. Sam observed in amazement as Mercedes scooped up her hair as if she were going to put it in a ponytail. Instead she rolled her strands and stuck the twig in the back to create a messy bun. Then she stuck her fingers between her bangs and fluffed them for a finished effect.

When Mercedes was done, she put her hands on her hips and revolved slowly for Sam.

"Good?" she asked.

Sam stood motionless. Something approaching a light switch suddenly went off in his brain. Mercedes was not an object; she was real, she was beautiful, and she was standing right in front of him, modeling his shirt.

Sam smiled.

"Perfect," he replied after a while.

Mercedes smiled. She came towards Sam slowly.

She stood on her toes as if she were going to tell Sam a secret, but instead, pulled a waiting vine over his head. A splash of water fell on top of Sam's head.

"Now you're cooled off," Mercedes said.

Sam rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're going to pay for that one," Sam said.

Before he could even shake the water out of his hair, Mercedes was already running away.

Sam chased her.

After a ten yards Sam had already lost track of Mercedes in the thicket.

Sam stopped and turned around. There was no trace of her.

Mercedes watched Sam from above in the tree.

"Marco!?" Sam called.

Mercedes covered her mouth so she wouldn't giggle out loud.

The moment sent her back eleven years ago.

She was ten again and hiding in the shadow of the roof of the sanctuary while Will walked around the church with his eyes closed.

"MARCO!" Will called.

Young Mercedes shook her head and smiled.

She thought herself so clever at the time, not knowing that Will could hear her giggling all the while.

Will walked right under the spot where Mercedes was suspended. He smiled and uncovered his eyes.

"…Found you," he said sweetly.

Mercedes closed her eyes and opened them again. The memory slowly faded and she realized where she was.

She felt a tear leave her eye.

She quickly wiped it, causing a rustle in the leaves.

Sam looked up, finally seeing Mercedes.

He smiled.

"…Found you," Sam said.

Mercedes smiled sadly.

...

Sam followed Mercedes up the cliff.

"…You sure do love heights," Sam said, looking down below as Mercedes continued to scale upward.

Mercedes smiled.

"…We can stop if you want," she said.

Sam took a seat on the spongy grass aligning the rocks.

Mercedes sat next to him.

Sam looked over the edge of the cliff as the crystal blue water crashed against the rocks below.

"Nice, isn't it," Mercedes said. "We can take a break here. We're already ahead of everyone else."

Sam exhaled with great difficulty.

Mercedes smiled, clearly aware of Sam's issue with heights. She reached over and began picking pieces of dirt off Sam's bare shoulder. Sam's watched Mercedes' dainty hand move across his skin.

"…Why'd you kiss me?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

Sam was also surprised that the question left his mouth so swiftly, and yet he wanted Mercedes to answer him.

"…I think the real question is…why did you kiss me back?" she replied.

Sam should have expected a woman as clever Mercedes to respond this way, and yet he refused to let the topic go there.

"I asked first," Sam said sternly.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulder innocently.

"…It seemed like a good idea at the time," she said.

Sam didn't breathe.

Mercedes smiled.

"I already told you I liked you Sam," she said, realizing Sam would not let it go.

"I know…" Sam breathed. "But when you said it, it sounded more like a cat saying she likes a mouse, not a person saying she likes another person."

Mercedes smiled wide, biting her bottom lip.

"…What exactly do you think liking another person means?" Mercedes asked.

Sam looked into Mercedes' eyes.

"Well…when someone says to another person 'I like you'…" Sam began. "It usually means that…they are attracted to that person."

"Okay…" Mercedes said.

"Well…?" Sam said.

Mercedes held her head to the side.

"Are you asking if you're a mouse?" she said. "Or if I'm attracted to you?"

"…Both," Sam clarified.

Mercedes' head straightened.

"…Both," she answered.

Genuinely surprised, Sam felt his spirit sink. Mercedes had told him more than once that she would never lie to him, and yet this honesty was not unexpected.

Mercedes noticed Sam's semi-hurt expression.

"So…you're playing me," Sam said, clearly upset.

Mercedes observed Sam's face turn an unpleasant red. He was angry with her.

"…Play is the only thing I can do to a heart that belongs to someone else," Mercedes replied.

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"…But then…you already knew you were in love with someone else," Mercedes continued. "Yet, you kissed me as well. So you see, Sam Evans, you like to play too."

Mercedes and Sam's eyes locked.

Sam had expected to see Mercedes' patented smirk, after all, she had outsmarted him once again. But what he saw instead, managed to wipe all anger from him.

For the first time, Sam noticed a meekness in Mercedes' eyes; there was a sensitivity in them that spoke volumes of a girl he did not know.

In what seemed like two seconds, the look disappeared when Mercedes' blinked. She smirked.

"Mike and the others are probably catching up to us," she said, getting up from the grass.

Sam got up and followed Mercedes who had started walking without him.

* * *

**β**

Tina watched as Mike became more and more frustrated with the game. He looked at the compass.

Tina leaned against a nearby tree with her arms folded.

"Would you like some help?" Tina offered halfheartedly.

Mike ignored her, lifting up the map in the light.

Tina rolled her eyes and moved away from the tree.

"East is that way, correct? The blue heron's nest should probably be near a swamp under the base of the cliff," she told Mike.

Mike looked at her then the map.

"I do have a masters, you know," Tina said.

Mike pursed his lips.

He started walking east. Tina smiled and followed him.

Mike hurriedly pushed the tree vines aside that were in his way.

"We'll probably get second place, which isn't so bad," Tina said.

"…Second place isn't an option," Mike replied solemnly.

It was the first full sentence Tina ever heard him say to her.

She smiled.

"Either you're obsessed with winning or you really want to kiss someone," Tina said jokingly.

Mike stopped walking.

Tina noticed that he became immediately tenser.

Tina looked at Mike in disbelief.

"Oh my god…you're in love aren't you," she said.

Mike turned around to look at Tina.

"…Don't speak again," he said harshly, before continuing to head east.

Tina followed behind.

* * *

**β**

Mercedes and Sam made it back to the beach first.

Sam handed the bag of items to the captain, who checked it over.

Sam eyed Mercedes, who had been quiet ever since their talk on the cliff.

"About earlier…If I hurt your feelings-" Sam began.

"I'm not hurt," Mercedes blurted out, while keeping her eyes on the captain.

"Good…" Sam said, but still very aware of the tension between the two.

Mercedes said nothing.

Sam could barely take the silence.

Mike and Tina soon appeared.

Mike sucked his teeth when he saw Sam and Mercedes wearing his shirt.

"Hey guys," Tina said. "Looks like we got second."

It took a few minutes before Santana and Puck showed up last.

Puck wore a smile on his face.

Tina felt a little twinge of guilt. Now that she believed Mike was in love with the princess, Puck ending up with her looked like a hopeless situation.

"Sam and Mercedes got here first," Tina announced.

"Well, Sam, who you gonna kiss? Remember you can't pick someone on your team," Puck said.

Sam looked down at Mercedes.

"…I'll opt out. Fun game though," he said.

"Spoil sport!" Puck said. "Alright, what about you Mercedes? I'm a pretty good kisser if you're wondering."

Mercedes smiled.

She put her finger to her chin.

"If it'll make it easier, you can kiss someone on your team too," continued Puck, nodding his head in Sam's direction.

Mercedes let her eyes fall on Sam first. Then they moved to Puck who winked at her. Mercedes looked at Mike last.

She walked over to Puck and Santana.

Puck checked his breath in his hand but was bypassed when Mercedes instead went for Santana.

Very tenderly, she placed a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

"WHOOOAAA!" Puck exclaimed, as he watched the two girls lip lock.

Mercedes pulled away. She giggled into her hand and then bowed to Santana before stepping away.

Santana's cheeks burned pinkish-red.

Tina whistled.

"I think you just became my best friend," Puck said excitedly.

Sam stood shocked.

Tina who was also chuckling, pointed at Sam.

"Look at his face!" she said through laughs.

Sam's face had turned an odd pasty color.

Santana, still embarrassed, managed let a few chuckles so as to not seem strange amongst the others.

Though Mike's mouth remained closed, there was a small detection of a smile that could be seen.

* * *

**β**

"Cheers!"

Everyone clinked the shot glasses together at the table. Everyone downed theirs at the same time.

Puck had found a retro gentlemen's club with a Cuban band playing on stage.

"A toast to Mercedes for making this trip one I will never forget!" Puck said, holding up his half-empty beer.

Mercedes smiled abashedly, clinking her club soda to Puck's bottle from across the table.

Mike rolled his eyes as he sipped his scotch.

Sam watch Mercedes sip her soda before placing back on the table. He quickly looked the other way before she could catch him.

"I would put you on my list of perfect women but I'm afraid Sam may get territorial on me," Puck said.

Puck laughed at the sinister look Sam shot him. His tongue was clearly already being influenced by the alcohol and did not care if Sam was sensitive on the subject.

"What list of perfect women?" Tina said.

Puck pulled out his blackberry.

"In undergrad I made this top ten list of perfect women. Brains, total confidence, sex appeal, mystery, etcetera," Puck said, holding up his phone.

"I bet Beyonce is number one," Tina said with an eye roll.

"Beyonce is beautiful and is a ten in sex-appeal, but she about as mysterious as an orange," Puck said.

"Well, it seems like you put a lot of thought into this," Sam said mockingly.

"Don't hate the player," Puck said.

Sam snatched the blackberry away from Puck.

"You have our old college professor, Ms. Hunter, on here," Sam said indignantly.

Puck scoffed.

"Oh, please, like you didn't think she was perfect too."

Sam continued to scroll.

"The princess is on here. That's no surprise," he said.

Sam's eyes passed another name on the phone. He quickly smirked at Tina.

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Tina asked, trying to snatch the phone.

Sam moved the phone away from her.

"Let's see who else is on here," Sam said playfully, looking back on the phone

His smile soon faded when he reached a certain name. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shadowcat? Really?" he said.

Puck took his phone back from Sam.

"Hey, it's not like you have a copyright on her or something. Other guys can think she's hot," he said.

"Hot, yes, but how can you put her on a list of perfect women if you don't even know who she is?" Sam replied.

"Is that hypocrisy I smell?" Puck said. "Especially since, you've never met her either."

"It's different," Sam said.

"Because I'm not a fanboy," Puck retorted.

Sam flicked his middle finger out while Puck childishly stuck his tongue out in response.

"I have to agree with Sam," Tina began. "You can't put a girl you don't know as perfect on a list of perfect women."

"Why not?" Puck said.

"Because Shadowcat isn't perfect."

Everyone looked at Mike, who had finally decided to join the conversation.

"…I agree with Mike," Sam said.

"Wow, did not see that coming," Puck said.

Sam and Mike glanced at each other.

Sam brought his eyes back to the table. He cleared his throat

"Speaking from a psychological standpoint, Shadowcat would be considered unstable. Also, if I were to deduce her recent activities, that including going to Mike's place, she also has impulse control. Therefore…she is not perfect," Sam said.

Mercedes smirked, her inner smugness swelling. Sam really did think he knew it all.

"That's true. If she really were a perfect thief, she wouldn't have messed up," Tina said.

"But what if she didn't mess up."

Everyone looked at Puck again. He was clearly under the influence, but the seriousness in which he spoke caught the table's attention.

"She did screw up," Mike said.

"I know…" Puck said, putting down his beer, "But let's just say that maybe she is as smart as we think she is… or better yet, she's a freaking mad genius, and she has been planning all this time. If that's the case, then couldn't it be possible that she is screwing up on purpose?"

"Why would she do that?" Tina asked.

"…Maybe she wants to get caught," Puck said.

Sam shook his head condescendingly.

"That's ridiculous. If she gets caught, her plan goes out the window."

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I know, BUT what if she WANTS to get caught? Like she doesn't want us to find out everything…but just enough so that we keep following the breadcrumbs. Maybe she wants us to know enough to see the show, but not enough to be able to stop it. You know what I mean? Because if that's her plan…then she is fucking perfect and we're the idiots."

Everyone sat in silence. They were all thinking.

Mercedes' inner smugness had waned.

Mike was solemn in his quietness.

Tina was the first to speak.

"Okay, Sherlock Holmes, that's your last beer," she said, taking the bottle from Puck.

Everyone chuckled, instantly lightening the mood.

"You always turn into a detective after a few beers," Sam said.

"Whatever dude, you're just mad I might know your girlfriend better than you do," Puck replied jokingly.

"Alright boys, retract the claws. Who wants to dance?" Tina asked.

Tina got up and went over to dance with a man on the ballroom floor.

Puck got up from his seat. He held out his hand for Santana, who took it.

The two went out on the dance floor.

The band was playing a retro cumbia.

Sam looked at Puck and Santana dancing and then brought his attention back to Mercedes.

She gave him a small half smile as if to acknowledge his existence. There was still undoubtedly a riff between them created from earlier that day.

Sam was unsure of how he could mend the situation. Was he supposed to apologize? It was clear to Sam that Mercedes felt no remorse for playing with his feelings, but it was equally as evident that Sam had no intention of wanting a relationship, and thus, could not penalize Mercedes for not being interested in starting one as well.

Mike continued to sip his scotch.

"So," he finally said. "How was it working together on the scavenger hunt?"

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"…It was fine. Though I wouldn't think you'd be interested," he said.

"…Why wouldn't I be interested?" Mike asked calmly.

"Because…" Sam said. "You don't seem to care about anyone but yourself."

Mike smiled and let out a sinister chuckle.

"Right…because I'm the prick, right?" he said. "But I'd rather be the bad guy than the pathetic one."

"…Maybe you've had enough Michael," Mercedes said, cutting Mike off.

Mike's eyes moved to Mercedes.

"I'll say when I've had enough," he said.

Sam sat up in his chair.

"If you have something to get off your chest, you should say it. We're all adults here," Sam said.

"Are we?" Mike replied. "When I look at you all I see is a toddler who wouldn't know what to do with a real woman if he had one. And you sit there spitting out all your theories on Shadowcat, but you'd piss yourself if you actually met her."

"You mean like you pissed yourself?" Sam said. "I heard you actually folded like a dollar bill TWICE in her presence."

Mercedes smirked.

Mike's eyes went back to her.

"Go ahead and smile. Just remember, no matter what he says, you'll only be the consolation prize to the girl he really wants."

Mercedes' face immediately turned cold. She glared at Mike.

Mike knew he had crossed a line. He meant to hurt her. But what he did not expect was for he himself to feel regret in his actions.

Unable to look Mercedes in the eye anymore, he looked down at his empty glass.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him and left the table.

Sam watched her go outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam said, turning back to Mike.

"I guess I'm just so darn insecure I can't help myself," Mike replied sarcastically.

Sam shook his head.

"Do you like being alone?" Sam asked.

Mike put the scotch glass down.

"…Who says I'm alone?"

Mike smirked and got up from the table and went onto the dance floor.

He found Santana dancing next to Puck. Sam watched as Mike took her hand and led her away from Puck.

Santana reluctantly followed him.

Puck watched the two of them dance for a while before going back to sit down at the table.

Tina also decided to take a break, and came back to the table to sit down.

"What is up with Mike?" Puck asked.

"He's a dick, that's what's up," Sam said.

"He's not a dick," Tina said.

Sam and Puck looked at her.

"…He's in love," Tina said, looking at Mike dancing with Santana.

"With the princess?" Sam said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tina said. "Now that she is showing interest in Puck, Mike is clearly jealous and it's killing him inside. It's kind of romantic actually."

Sam and Puck looked back at Mike and Santana dancing. They narrowed their eyes in disbelief.

"Mike in love? No way," Puck said.

* * *

**β**

Mercedes stood in the lobby of the club. She occupied an empty corner by the entrance.

There were a few older men, smoking by a fountain.

She watched them.

"So, we meet again."

Ken Tanaka had just entered the club. He spotted Mercedes who wore a satin orange cocktail dress that rode up her thighs.

Mercedes felt her heart quicken in pace, her adrenaline rising, though her face remained calm.

"Mr. Tanaka, I hope you're enjoying your evening," she said sweetly.

"It would be even better if I had a beautiful lady such as yourself on my arm," Ken replied.

Mercedes giggled politely.

"Are you looking for Mike? He's at the bar," she said.

"We were supposed to have meeting at ten," Ken explained, checking his watch.

"…You must be proud of the man your godson has become," Mercedes said.

Ken looked at her. He smirked.

"I don't know if I'd say proud. Impressed is a better word," he said smoothly.

Mercedes nodded, continuing to lean on the wall.

"The princess and Mike seem like a smart match. Funny the way life works," Ken said.

"…How so?" Mercedes asked.

Ken leaned against the wall next to Mercedes.

"Well…The princess. She just appeared out of nowhere didn't she. Everyone thought she was dead, and then poof! She's alive. It's almost like a fairy tale," Ken said.

"I suppose so," Mercedes said.

"How long have you been working for her?" Ken asked.

"A few years," Mercedes told him.

"Did she tell you how she escaped or where she's been all these years?" Ken said.

"…Not in detail," Mercedes said.

Ken looked over his shoulder before turned back to Mercedes.

"…I'd like to continue this conversation in my hotel room." Ken told her.

Mercedes smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"…Just give me a time and I'll be there," she said enticingly.

Ken smiled.

"Well, well…I do like you. And if you tell me something useful, I'll be sure you're rewarded handsomely."

Mike entered the lobby from the bar.

"Let's say three at the Marigold," Ken said, before leaving Mercedes. "I'm in the penthouse suite."

Mercedes watched Ken walk over to the lounge. He called out Mike's name. Mike spotted him and the two went to a quiet place to talk.

When Ken and Mike were out of sight, Mercedes finally caught her breath.

She went to the ladies restroom. Mercedes went to the sink and cupped the water in her hands and rinsed her mouth. Her pulse remained rapid.

"There you are."

Tina had just entered the bathroom.

"Hi," Mercedes said, pretending that she had been fixing her hair all this time.

Tina stood next to her so she could look in the mirror.

"Oh my god, I've basically sweated off all my deodorant already," she said, making Mercedes giggle.

"I know right," Mercedes said.

Tina moved her hair from her neck and fanned herself.

"I'm getting a work out from all this danci- Mercedes, your nose."

Mercedes touched her nose just as blood started to trickle out.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing," Mercedes said, turning on the sink and wiping her nostrils.

Tina quickly got some tissue from the stall.

She handed it to Mercedes.

"Don't even worry about it," Tina said. "I used to get nosebleeds all the time when I was a kid. It seemed like they would pop up only when I was freaking out over something."

Mercedes looked back in the mirror and dabbed her face with the tissue.

"See, it already stopped," Tina said.

Mercedes looked at Tina.

"Thank you," she said.

Tina smiled.

"I wanted to thank you actually. If not for you I'm pretty sure Sam would be brooding in a corner instead of enjoying this trip."

Mercedes smiled.

"Sam's a sweet guy," Mercedes said.

"He can be an idiot though," Tina said.

Mercedes chuckled and threw the tissue away.

…

Mike and Ken took a walk outside of the club.

"It's after ten. Speak," Mike said.

"There's nothing to be said," Ken said.

"Do you want me to call my father?" Mike told him.

Ken smiled.

"Who do you think blocked your access?"

Mike's stared daggers into his godfather.

"You may be brilliant, but you're still just a novice when it comes to real business," Ken said condescendingly.

Mike scoffed and crossed his arms.

"And by real business you mean what? Bribes? Tax Evasion? What is so complex that my feeble 160 IQ could not possibly comprehend?"

"1987 is none of your concern. Let it go…or else," Ken said.

Mike smirked.

"…I'm not the little boy I once was. You don't scare me," he said.

Ken grabbed Mike's arm.

Mike swung with his left, but Ken grabbed it out of the air.

"Don't forget I was the one who taught you how to fight in the first place," Ken said menacingly. "You stick your nose into any more shit you're not supposed to and I'll quiet you myself – permanently."

Ken let go of Mike's arms.

Mike looked as if he was going to try and attack his godfather again, but decided otherwise.

He straightened his suit.

Ken adjusted his tie.

The looked on Ken's face was not one of anger. Instead it looked more like concern. Mike could tell he was hiding something.

"I need a scotch," Ken said, leaving Mike to go back into the club.

"Shit," Mike breathed, running his hand through his black hair.

He looked over by the side entrance where the valet was parking cars.

There he saw Mercedes standing directly under the moonlight. She stared up in space. Mike always wondered why she seemed to be always looking into the distance, as if she knew someone who lived in the stars.

Mike went towards her. He put a hand through his hair before he reached her just to make sure it was okay.

"…Mercedes."

Mercedes turned around.

Her face immediately became twice as cold when she saw who called her name.

Mike noticed the mean look and instantly remembered why she was angry with him.

Mike closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for what he said earlier.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, turning her back to Mike.

"About what I said," Mike began. "It's just…"

He stopped when he realized nothing he could say would change Mercedes' opinion of him.

Mike shook his head as he bit his tongue down, but finally the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"He doesn't deserve you."

Mercedes turned to look at Mike.

His eyes showed a man in anguish. He was ill, and he believed with all his heart that Mercedes had the cure he needed.

"Mercedes."

Mercedes and Mike turned to find Sam who had just appeared around the corner.

"…Am I interrupting?" Sam asked.

Mike turned to look at Mercedes, whose eyes were elsewhere.

"…No," Mike said.

By the time he looked back at Sam, his usual haughtiness and smugness had returned. Mike left the two alone, making sure his shoulder hit Sam's as he walked away.

Sam resisted the temptation to start a fight with Mike and just let him go.

He looked back at Mercedes.

"…Can we talk?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Mercedes said.

Sam looked around.

"…Maybe not here," he said, holding out his hand.

Mercedes took it.

* * *

**β**

**Berlin, 1992**

Mercedes let her feet dangle over the edge of the building.

She looked down and gulped.

"You better not be up here crying."

Mercedes quickly wiped her nose when she heard Will's voice.

She turned to look at him.

"…I'm just thinking," she replied.

Will came over and took a seat next to her.

"I don't know why this rope still scares me. It's been four years and my legs still shake every time," Mercedes said.

"Don't worry so much. The balance will come with time," Will said.

Mercedes sighed.

"When did you get over the fear?" she asked.

"…I fell," Will replied.

Mercedes looked at him.

"You fell?"

Will nodded and looked over the edge.

"I was twelve and I fell three stories and broke my back. The doctors thought I would never walk again," he told Mercedes.

He smiled.

"…But something amazing happened. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't afraid anymore, and I knew I could do anything."

Will reached around his back and pulled off his shirt.

"See," he said.

For the first time, Mercedes noticed the scar going down Will's back.

Mercedes reached out her hand to touch it, but then thought otherwise, pulling her hand back.

"…Does it still hurt?" she asked.

Will pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Sometimes," he answered honestly.

Mercedes looked at the street below.

"I don't want to fall," she said.

"We all fall, Cat. Maybe not as dangerously as I did, but we all do." Will said. "When that time comes for you, one of the two following truths will occur to you; one, Failure is inevitable, or two, not even gravity can stop you."

The clock tower clanged at the stroke of ten.

"Time for bed," Will said, standing up to go back inside.

"Will."

He stopped.

"…Why did you help me?"

Will looked down at the ground and shrugged his shoulder.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," he replied nonchalantly.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"But you don't seem like a person who would normally do the right thing."

Will smiled.

"True. I'm definitely not the good guy. But I believe that perhaps I was destined to help you."

Will sat back down next to Mercedes.

"I'm not sure what I'd be without you," Mercedes said.

"…You'd be the girl your parents raised you to be," Will told her. "Sure, I taught you how to fight, but none of that affects a person's nature. No matter how dark your path may become, that sweet and kind girl will never disappear."

"…I want her to disappear," Mercedes said, pouting.

"…I don't. She's the best part about you. She's what makes you special," said Will.

Will looked up at the stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they," Mercedes said.

"My father used to tell me that the stars tell the history of mankind, and that when we die we become a part of that story," Will said.

Mercedes looked up.

"You believe that?"

Will shrugged.

"It's an encouraging thought. I'd like to believe that when I'm gone, you can look up in the sky and know I'll be there."

* * *

**β**

Sam and Mercedes walked along the cliffside connected to the club's private beach.

Sam felt the same uneasiness he had earlier that day. He hated heights

"I feel like I owe you an apology," Sam said.

Mercedes let go of Sam's hand and picked up a stone. She dropped it over the edge, watching it fall into the beach water.

"You don't," Mercedes said.

"I do," Sam said, scratching the back of his neck. "I like you, but at the same time, you scare the hell out of me. I want more…but I don't know where more will lead me."

"I see. And you don't want to try something with me if Shadowcat shows up and gives you a shot at winning her heart," Mercedes replied.

"That's not fair," Sam said.

"I get it, Sam," Mercedes said. "Dream versus Reality; it's a choice that all men battle with. I respect you for holding on to your dream of finding Shadowcat. You may just be the man who finally does."

"I'm surprised," Sam admitted. "You never seemed like a Shadowcat fan."

"I'm not. I'm a Sam Evans fan," Mercedes corrected.

Sam smirked.

"Even when you say things like that, I still feel like I'm the mouse you're trying to bait."

Mercedes smiled as if it were a compliment.

"You know what you're problem is, Ohio?" Mercedes said in a sassy tone.

Sam shook his head as he watched Mercedes kicked off her heels. In a sultry manner, she unzipped her dress, letting it fall to her ankles.

"You're problem is…you don't know how to fall."

Mercedes winked and fell backwards into the sea.

"MERCEDES!"

Sam fell to his knees, looking over the cliff to see where Mercedes had gone.

There was no sign of her.

Not wasting the time to take off his shoes, Sam dived from thirty feet into the deep waters.

He went in head first. He swam in salt water, looking around for any trace of Mercedes, but the darkness of the night cloaked her whereabouts.

He swam to the surface.

"MERCEDES! MERCEDES!" he called, continuing to swim farther outward to see where Mercedes may have drifted to.

"Oh god," he breathed, as his heart started to cave in on itself.

Just when Sam was going to dive underwater again, he heard the faint sound of a chuckle.

He turned around finding Mercedes sitting comfortably on the sand as if she were getting a tan.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Sam swam to the shore. Mercedes got up, and dusted the sand off her bottom.

By the time he reached her, Sam was so angry he could barely see straight.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" Sam exclaimed.

"It was pretty cute of you to dive in and try and save me," Mercedes said calmly.

"CUTE?" Sam said, growing even more upset.

"ME THINKING YOU DROWNED IS CUTE? I SHOULD! I SHOULD…FUCK"

Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waist pulling her towards him. He kissed her feverishly. Sam pushed Mercedes into the sand then planted himself on top of her so she could not get away.

He pinned Mercedes arms over her head as he continued to kiss her passionately.

When Sam felt himself losing his breath, he finally lifted his head to look down at her. Mercedes' chest rose up and down rapidly to make up for the lost oxygen.

"Don't…do…that…again," Sam breathed.

He got off of Mercedes.

He stood up and started to walk away.

Mercedes sat up and watched as Sam stopped and pulled off one of his shoes. He turned it upside down, letting a small crab topple out of the shoe and onto the sand.

Mercedes smiled, watching Sam put back on his shoe and continue to walk back to the club.

* * *

**β**

By midnight, almost everyone had retired back to the hotel.

Tina and stayed behind with Puck. She was helping him in the cab around one.

Puck checked his pockets.

"I left my phone," he said.

"Don't worry, the bartender gave it to me after your eighth drink," Tina said, taking the phone out of her purse.

Out of curiosity Tina searched through the device to find Puck's perfect women list.

"Hey hey hey!" Puck said, drunkenly attempting to snatch his phone, but Tina slapped his hand away.

"Figures you'd have Tyra Banks on here twice," Tina said, rolling her eyes. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the next name.

"You…put my name on your list?"

Puck groaned. He took his phone away from Tina and put it back in his pocket.

"…You think I'm perfect?" Tina said, looking at him.

Puck's face went red.

"Yeah," he answered. "Besides being the smartest and nicest girl I ever met, you're totally sexy when you're not trying."

Tina couldn't manage to close her mouth. She was utterly flabbergasted.

"How could you NOT tell me that you liked me, Puck?!" she said indignantly.

"I don't know!" Puck said. "It was such a long time ago! You were my best friend's cousin and dating Artie at the time. Anyway, I figured you would only go for the smart type anyway. I just didn't see myself having a chance."

Tina leaned back in her seat.

"…You're an idiot," Tina said.

The cab driver started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

* * *

**β**

Ken Tanaka sat at the lounge in his hotel.

He spent the last three hours going over some paperwork.

He phone started to vibrate. He picked it up.

"Not to worry," Ken said. "The problem has been neutralized. I'll probably take the red eye to London tomorrow. See you then."

He hung up the phone. Ken checked his watch. It was almost three in the morning.

Ken picked up his files and placed it back into the folder.

He left the lounge and headed into the elevator.

When he reached the top floor, he swiped his key, giving him access into his room.

He entered, first dropping the papers on the couch before going to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a scotch.

"Pour me one as well," a voice said.

Ken turned around. He switched on the light to his bedroom.

Mercedes sat quite seductively at the edge of the bed with her legs crossed.

She wore a tight black lace dress with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Ah Ms. Mercedes," Ken said, his eyes traveling from her legs to her face. "So nice of you to join me. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Ken went over and poured Mercedes a drink. He held it out for her. Mercedes accepted it, her hand covered in a lace glove.

"Sorry for sneaking in. I just wanted to make sure our meeting was kept private," she explained.

"Of course," Ken said, closing the liquor cabinet.

He took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"You know…I finally remembered where we met," Mercedes said.

"Did you? I knew I saw your face before," Ken said.

"It was a party in Prague five years ago. I believe the duchess was hosting," Mercedes told him.

"Ah yes!" Ken said. "That must be it."

Ken leaned against the bannister, watching Mercedes sip the scotch. Mercedes smiled.

"…Are you married Ken?" she asked.

Ken smiled and shook his head.

"No. I never had much time for starting a family. Most of my nights are spent crunching numbers."

Mercedes pouted sweetly.

"Sounds lonely," she said.

"I suppose. But then I get to meet interesting people like you," Ken replied.

Mercedes smiled.

She patted the mattress.

"Come sit next to me."

Ken sipped his drink and came over to Mercedes, taking the seat next to her.

"I actually knew the princess when she was a baby," Ken said. "Now that I see her all grown up it's strange. She looks like she's pushing thirty, but she shouldn't be any older than twenty-one."

Mercedes smirked.

"I like your ring," she said, touching Ken's hand.

He wore a large silver ring with a blue crest on it.

"Thank you. It's very special to me. Every time I look at it, I'm reminded of my climb to success," Ken said.

"And what a bloody climb it was," said Mercedes.

At that moment Ken started to feel a little woozy.

He looked down at his drink.

Mercedes got up from the bed and started to pace the room slowly.

Ken held on to the edge of the bed so he would not tip over.

Ken's vision started to go in and out.

"You should really learn to lock up your booze properly, Ken," Mercedes said calmly.

Ken got up. He stumbled and fell on the nearby dresser.

Mercedes watched him struggle to stay up. He opened the dresser drawer.

"If you're looking for your gun, I already have it Ken," Mercedes said.

Ken held his head as if he were trying to stop his vision from spinning.

"You poisoned me," Ken said.

"Drugged you actually. Death by poison is much too nice for you," Mercedes said, continuing to watch Ken stumble.

Ken finally hit the ground, propping his back up against the wall.

"What do you want? Money?"

Mercedes smiled.

"I'm richer than you, Ken," she said as she started to roll up her ponytail into a bun.

"Then what do you want?!" Ken asked.

Mercedes shook her head.

"You bluebloods and your precious money; all you do is try to buy people, and when you can't do that… you kill them. Isn't that what happened in 1987, Ken?"

"Are you trying to frame me? You an undercover cop?" Ken said, starting to smile. "Sweetheart, you can plant whatever you want. My attorneys will have me exonerated in three days."

Mercedes got up from the bed, walking over to Ken. She sat on Ken's lap, straddling his waist. She touched his face.

"I'm not here to frame you, Ken. I'm here to kill you."

Ken's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Seventeen years ago, you assisted in the assassination of King Antony. You were quite influential in the plan to have the king killed. In fact, it was your idea to also kill his family, so as to tie up all loose ends. A clever idea really, except for the fact that you missed one heir…the last heir to throne of San Carlo."

"Lies," Ken spat. "I know that girl masquerading as the princess is a fake."

"True," said Mercedes. "But I thought you might realize that, being as smart as you are. So I also knew that you would try to investigate her, thereby seeking me out."

"People will be looking for me. You won't get away with this," Ken said.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't want to get away with this. In fact, I'm going to use you as a message to the others that their days are numbered. And when the time is right your little boss will be joining you. "

"…Who are you?" Ken said, peering into Mercedes' brown eyes.

Mercedes leaned into Ken's ear.

"A word of advice: Check the vents when you raid a house. That's where my father hid me before you killed him."

The blood drained from Ken's face.

"Aurora," he breathed.

Mercedes pulled out a knife from under her dress.

"Aurora is dead. I…am Shadowcat."

Mercedes stabbed Ken directly in his chest. The blood gushed onto the knife and Mercedes' torso.

She watched as Ken's face went from surprised to anguish to ultimate stillness.

Mercedes got up from his lap.

"One down," she said to herself.

She bent over and grabbed Ken's blood stained ring.

"I'll take that."

She grabbed the bed sheets from the mattress and placed them on the ground. Carefully she rolled a now dead Ken in the sheets until he resembled a white cocoon.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Mercedes went back into the bedroom and grabbed her purse from under Ken's bed.

She pulled out her new catsuit.

She undressed and got into the suit.

Quickly she walked over to the laundry chute by the edge of the bathroom.

She removed the cover and carefully picked up Ken and stuck him in the shoot. Mercedes waited till she heard the thud from when he landed in the now-closed laundry room on the sixth floor.

There was a knock on the door.

Mercedes stopped.

"Sir! You have a telephone call from your godson."

Mercedes quickly threw her bag down the laundry shoot.

She heard the floor butler continue to knock.

Quickly she went to the window.

Mercedes hopped off the balcony window.

She fell for three stories then, quickly spread her arms and legs, revealing her new gliders. She floated across the air, slowly reaching the sixth floor from the outside.

* * *

**β**

Tina got out of bed to go to the living room between the four rooms. There she found Sam standing by the balcony, watching the starlights bounce on the water.

"Do you have any advil? I knew I shouldn't have drank so much," Tina said, going over to her cousin.

"Sorry, I'm all out," Sam told her.

Tina noticed Sam wore a smile on his face.

"What's with you?" Tina asked.

Sam sighed.

"…I jumped off a cliff tonight," Sam said.

Tine opened her eyes wide.

"Really? Aren't you afraid of heights?" she said.

Sam shrugged his shoulder.

"I guess I'm not anymore."

* * *

**β**

Santana jumped awake.

It was four in the morning

She looked to her left. Mercedes lay in the bed next to hers in the large room.

"Mercedes…Are you sleeping?"

"…Well, I'm not anymore," Mercedes said, turning over.

Mercedes was dressed in a pink nightgown. Her hair was wrapped up in a silk scarf and all her make-up had been removed.

"When did you get in?" Santana asked.

"Hours ago. I went swimming in the beach," Mercedes told her, stretching her arms out and yawning.

"What was with you today?" Santana said.

"Can you expand upon that?" Mercedes said.

"The kiss," Santana said.

Mercedes smiled and hid her head in the pillow.

"I'm so sorry about that Santana. I just didn't really want to kiss any of the boys and start extra drama. Plus, I think kissing you actually made sort of chilled everyone out." she explained.

Santana looked at the ceiling, quietly twiddling her thumbs.

"…I didn't mind it. Just give me a fair warning next time."

Mercedes chuckled.

"Next time?"

Santana blushed.

"You know what I mean!"

Mercedes laughed out loud, rolling over so she could look at Santana.

"Don't worry, I won't be accosting you again," she said.

"Mike left early. Did you see him when you came in tonight?" Santana asked.

"Nope," Mercedes said.

"I couldn't get Puck to agree to show me anything, but I may not have to anymore if Mike is showing interest finally," Santana said.

"Just keep working with Puck. Mike may not be a sure thing," Mercedes said.

"Alright."

Santana turned on her side to go back to sleep.

"…Maybe he does have feelings after all," Santana said.

"…Perhaps," Mercedes said.

Mercedes turned over and closed her eyes.

She flashed back to the moment to when she dropped Ken into the sea before returning to the hotel.

Her hands shook.

Santana opened her eyes when she heard Mercedes get out of bed.

"Are you okay?" Santana said.

"I'm fine. I just need to use the restroom." Mercedes told her.

Mercedes closed the bathroom door behind her.

She turned on the faucet.

Feeling like she was choking she lifted the toilet seat cover and heaved into the bowl.

Mercedes leaned against the wall as a cold sweat came over her.

**To be continued…**


End file.
